The Tragedy of the Lord Death and the Witch
by Ray Edelweiss
Summary: En la Death City hay dos bandos, cuyas familias líderes tienen una profunda enemistad. De mbas familias naceran dos amantes, cuyo amor prohibido y fatal acabara tragicamente, sellado con amor... kami-sama soy una adicta al KxC T-T
1. Chapter 1

**Ya se, ya se...tengo una obsesión con el KxC. Quiero decir, ya tengo otras dos historias que continuar y empiezo otra!...T-T...no puedo evitarlo! Hay tan pocos fics de ellos dos, y yo quiero aportar con cuanto pueda...y con lo que las ideas se me vienen y se me van fácilmente...**

**Pero bueno! XD**

**Como estamos en el último trimestre del año escolar ( XD aleluya!) aquellos que no tienen un buen promedio en alguna materia tienen que reponerlo ahora, es su última oportunidad. Una de las materias en las que casi todos se tiraron es Literatura, y como la profesora se fue al otro extremo del país por quien sabe que...nos dijo que podíamos leer un libro, de los que 'han influido en la historia de la Literatura' y que para cuando vuelva preparemos una narración del libro que leímos. Mis amigas decidieron Romeo y Julieta porque es una obra importante, pero como leer nos da pereza a todos y estamos en el siglo XXI, decidieron ver la película y como yo vivo cerca de un mercado donde de DVDs hay de todo, me encargaron comprar la película pero la versión antigua, a pesar de que mi promedio estaba bien y yo no necesitaba verla ¬¬, la encontré y la vimos...me quede maravillada! Contad avanzaba la película me imaginaba a los personajes de Soul Eater haciendo de los personajes de R&J y obviamente a Kid y a Chrona como los protagonistas. Y leí el libro y...bueno mi loca cabeza de Fangirl hizo el resto...**

**Aquí esta mi versión Soul Eater de Romeo y Julieta; con mi pareja favorita de protagonistas XD! Adapte los personajes con los originales como mejor pude, el orden de los hechos es el mismo...alguna que otra variación, eso si le cambié la época! No iba a poner a nuestro hermoso y sexy Kid con esas mayas que hacen parecer a los hombres como maricas...es la ACTUALIDAD! **

**Aquí va! Disfrútenlo! w!**

**The Tragedy of the ****Lord Death and the Witch**

En la Death City, existían muchas familias cuya fama y nobleza habían prevalecido por los últimos siglos hasta la actualidad. Todas convivían en paz, hasta la llegada de una que trajo la rivalidad de muchas formando dos bandos cuya rivalidad se hizo fuerte.

La familia Death, la más poderosa de todas y la que gobernaba la ciudad desde hace siglos; sus líderes eran shinigami-sama y su esposa Otome; tenían dos hijos, sus sucesores: Death the Kid y Death Alice. Los dos eran gemelos. La familia tenía una buena relación con todas las demás, hasta la llegada de otra.

La familia Makenshi llegó a la ciudad hace un siglo aproximadamente, a pesar de que shinigami-sama los recibió con una grata bienvenida su líder; Medusa, no aceptaba su bienvenida. Poco a poco fue influyendo en otras familias que con el tiempo se volvieron sus aliadas, entonces la familia Makenshi le declaró enemistad a la familia Death, así de formaron dos bandos, uno el de la familia Death y otro el de la familia Makenshi.

Pasaron los años y los sucesores de las familias nobles alcanzaron una edad apropiada como para hablarles de matrimonio. Ya era hora de que se preparasen para cargar con el deber de mantener a su familia como lo hacían sus padres.

E las calles de la Death City, en una plaza pública se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes que pertenecían a las familias más distinguidas; del bando de Shinigami-sama. Estaban Soul Evans, el segundo hijo de la familia Evans, Maka Albarn la única hija de la familia Albarn que estaba bajo las órdenes de shinigami-sama. Black Star el hijo del Clan Estrella; que no seguía a su familia que estaba del bando de Medusa. Tsubaki, la segunda hija de la familia Nakatsukasa, fiel compañera de la familia Death, las hermanas Thompson, cuya familia era neutral no apoyaba a ningún bando en particular al igual que la familia de los hermanos Leiria, primos de Soul. Killik Lunge que no era más que el hijo de un duque en otra ciudad; amigo de shinigami-sama. Y finalmente la hija de Shinigami-sama, Alice.

"Oye Alice, donde está tu hermano?" –preguntó Maka.

"no lo he visto en todo el día, seguramente por ahí paseando; pensando en la simetría"

"últimamente lo he visto decaído, es por su obsesión por la simetría?"

"En parte...bueno las cosas con nuestro padre están algo peliagudas...la familia Makenshi ha vuelto a empezar a difamar de él" –dijo Alice preocupada.

"qué diablos tiene es familia con meterse con Shinigami-sama?" –dijo B*S molesto.

"dinos tu, tus padres le apoyan no?" –preguntó Erick.

"Si, pero yo no les obedezco, prefiero estar del lado de shinigami-sama porque esa familia no me sabe a nada bueno"

"Hablando de ellos"

Del otro lado de la plaza, venía un grupo de jóvenes aliados de Medusa. Estaban: Kim y Jacqueline, ambas brujas aunque nadie lo sabía. Hero, que era un postulante a ser el compañero de Excalibur, que era otra figura importante en la Death City. Ox Ford, el hijo de una familia rica, Harvar y su primo Mark; que pertenecían a una familia importante de guerreros.

"Mejor nos retiramos, con lo violentos que son, mejor no causar peleas" –el grupo se intento ir, pero los del otro bando se acercaron rápidamente.

"Eh! Ustedes! Que son muñecos de Shinigami-sama" –dijo Mark.

"no insultes a mi padre!" –dijo Alice molesta.

"Ah...bella Alice. Es una lástima que ser tan perfecto sea la hija de aquel tirano" –dijo Mark.

"cállate!" –dijo Killik acercándose y abrasando a Alice.

"Tu...maldito" –dijo Mark convirtiendo su brazo en cuchilla. Killik llamó a sus pequeñas armas que se convirtieron en guantes de hierro, ambos se prepararon para luchar.

"No! No! Que va a decir mi padre! Mejor vayámonos y no armemos un escándalo! Por favor!" –dijo Alice tirando de Killik en dirección opuesta.

"Venga peleen!" –dijo Hero sacando una espada dirigiéndose al ataque, B*S llamó a Tsubaki y esta se convirtió en una Espada Demoníaca y B*S la agarró y detuvo el ataque de Hero. Los dos empezaron a pelear.

"no! B*S tu también!" –dijo Alice, Killik se le escapó y se dirigió a pelear con Mark, pero Ox se puso en su camino con una lanza, los dos comenzaron a pelear- "Basta!"

"No te hagas a la delicada" –dijo Jacqueline que se convirtió en una lámpara, Kim la agarró e hizo que fuego saliera de ella y atacara a Alice, que lo esquivó- "vamos pelea!" –quiso intentarlo de nuevo pero Maka se acercó agarrando a Soul, una guadaña, y la detuvo, las dos comenzaron a pelear también.

"no! chicos basta!...Oh no! mis padres se acercan! Ya suficiente, sepárense! " –Mark se acercó a Alice con intenciones perversas, pero Rick y Erick se pusieron en medio para protegerla, pero antes de que él se acercara demasiado, algo detuvo todas las peleas. Una sombra separó a los contrincantes unos de otros.

"Shinigami-sama" –exclamaron todos al ver la figura alta, envuelta un su túnica negra y una máscara blanca, a su lado estaba su esposa, Otome, tan bella como siempre, pero con un semblante serio.

"qué es este alboroto tan temprano?" –preguntó shinigami-sama. Los del bando opuesto le miraron con recelo; sin embargo fue solo Mark el que le miro con rotundo odio.

"Es que no habrá un día en que no estén peleando y haya que venir a detenerles? Esta vez porque pelean?" –preguntó Otome.

"ellos comenzaron –dijo B*S- nosotros ya nos retirábamos y ellos vinieron a provocarnos y nos atacaron!"

"Mentira!" –dijo Ox.

"no traten de parecer las víctimas"

"Él trató de hacerle algo a Alice" –dijeron los gemelos señalando a Mark.

"si...por eso los detuve" –dijo Shinigami-sama.

"Por favor Mark, detén tus galanteos, mi hija ya esta comprometida con Killik, la boda se celebrara en un mes" –dijo Otome.

"mm...hasta cuando?" –dijo Medusa saliendo de un pasaje acompañado de su hijo mayor Ragnarok- "hasta cuando nos harán ver como los malos?"

"tu sabes bien que no hacemos eso; son los jóvenes cuya sangre arde frenética a la hora de pelear o al ver a una bella dama" –dijo shinigami-sama.

"Los jóvenes de mi bando quizás?" –preguntó Medusa.

"todos los jóvenes" –dijo Shinigami-sama.

"Hace unos intantes tu esposa parecía insinuar que Mark era un acosador..."

"Te ruego no levantes falsas acusaciones" –dijo Otome cortándole la palabra. Medusa se enojó pero supo ocultar bien su rabia.

"y dime...que harás par castigarlos, no me digas que les darás un castigo largo y pesado a aquellos que siguen mis ideales, y uno corto y ligero a los que te siguen a ti" –dijo Medusa- "Creo que tu juicio para gobernar ya no es el mismo que el que hizo que esta ciudad te eligiera como su líder hace muchos años"

"Oye tu..." –un bastón se descargó violentamente contra el suelo, en medio de ambos bandos. Era Excalibur acompañado de su orden.

"idiotas! No es el momento para discutir. Estos muchachos han perturbado la paz de la ciudad y merecen un castigo igual para todos.

"bien... –Shinigami-sama suspiro- no será muy fuerte ni duradero, puesto que no ha habido ningún daño ni víctima fatal. El castigo será de no utilizar sus armas dentro de una semana" –dictó.

"Sabio castigo –dijo Excalibur- ahora es deber de ustedes cumplirlo; y tu... –dijo dirigiéndose a Hero- si quieres ser mi compañero no deberías verte metido en estas batallas...esto lo tomaré en cuenta a la hora de hacer la elección. Los tendré en la mira" –se retiró seguido de su orden.

"Vámonos tenemos asuntos que atender" –dijo Medusa, los de su bando le siguieron.

"Hasta cuando seguiremos así?" –pregunto Shinigami-sama suspirando.

"Alice? Donde está tu hermano?" –preguntó Otome.

"no lo he visto desde esta mañana"

"bueno me reconforta saber que no se visto envuelto en este jaleo"

"Si, menos mal...bueno vamos que tenemos trabajo pendiente en la Death Room" –dijo shinigami-sama, ambos se retiraron. Entonces de otra calle entró Kid, con su traje negro; meditando, con las manos en los bolsillos, y la mirada perdida (suspiro a lo Fangirl XD)

"Kid!"

"Alice...chicos como están?"

"bien...bueno más o menos, y tu donde has estado?" –le peguntó Soul.

"Meditando un poco...pensando en como equilibrar las cosas con el otro bando...últimamente le ha estado causando problemas a nuestro padre"

"Tranquilo, ya verás que Shinigami-sama encontrara una solución" –dijo Maka.

"Ojala tengas razón...por cierto he escuchado estruendos? Una pelea?"

"si, una pelea en la que nos hemos visto envueltos" –dijo B*S.

"qué ha ocurrido?"

"Lo de siempre los del otro bando vinieron en busca de pelea y nosotros nos defendimos, ahora Shinigami-sama nos ha castigado" –explicó Rick.

"Oye Kid... –dijo Soul de repente- has pensado en tener una novia?"

"Eh? Una novia?"

"si! Kid ya es hora de que tengas una novia, y dejes de obsesionarte con la simetría" –dijo Alice.

"imposible...yo solo amo a la simetría" –dijo Kid.

"amargado..."

Mientras a unas calles de ahí, Medusa caminaba con los chicos.

"Menudo lío...y una semana?" –se quejaba Ox.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo ya nos desharemos de aquella familia" –dijo Medusa sonriendo, Mark sonrió también, los demás se encogieron un poco ante su actitud.

"Y bien Medusa?" –dijo Mark- que piensas de lo que te he dicho antes?" –se detuvieron frente a la casa de Medusa, que era de las antiguas y tenía un jardín a su alrededor.

"Si...respecto a eso, creo que es algo conveniente; mi hija es una extraña al mundo, tiene que empezar a vivir nuevas experiencias; y ya esta en edad de comprometerla" –Free salió a recibirles.

"Si –dijo Ragnarok de mala gana- yo no pienso casarme, así que madre si quieres nietos cásala a ella" –todos se congelaron al oír eso. Medusa disimuló bien.

"No pienso obligarla; le preguntaré hoy, pero hoy en la fiesta puedes intentar conquistarla y si ella te recibe con gusto, entonces estará decidido"

"fiesta? –preguntó Jacqueline.

"Oh! Lo olvide! –sacó un papel de su bolsillo- Free! Por favor ve a la ciudad y busca a las personas que están en esta lista y diles que están cordialmente invitadas a la fiesta hoy en mi casa, especialmente para los jóvenes! Ve!"

"si señora!" –dijo agarrando el papel y corriendo.

"Ustedes también están invitados, así que vayan a preparase; la fiesta es a las 8"

"Hasta entonces" –se fueron dejando a Medusa, Ragnarok y Mark.

"Esos mocosos...son solo herramientas para derrotar al Shinigami"

"Por eso debes actuar así de...'buena' con ellos?" –preguntó Ragnarok abriendo la puerta de la casa.

"si, tengo que ganarme su confianza al igual que con otras familias, no deben sospechar mis verdaderas intenciones"

"dime –dijo Mark- me darás a tu hija?"

"claro, claro...pero debemos disimular un poco bien?"

"Esta bien...siempre y cuando sea mía después..."

"Lo será...bueno yo iré a alistarme "–en la planta baja estaban haciendo los preparativos para la fiesta, Medusa subió al otro piso donde estaban las habitaciones, llamó a sus sirvientas; que le siguieron a su habitación pero antes de entrar llamó a Eruka- "Eruka? Donde está mi hija? Trae a Chrona por favor?"

"si, señora –Eruka buscó por los pasillos llamándola- Chrona! Chrona! Donde esta esa niña? –del otro lado del pasillo se abrió una puerta y Chrona salió tímidamente agarrando un libro.

"quien me llama?"

"Tu madre! Rápido!" –la apuró Eruka. Chrona corrió hacia ella agarrando el libro, llegaron a la habitación de su madre que estaba detrás de una cortina cambiándose de ropa, dos sirvientas agarraban la cortina.

"Madre, aquí estoy para que me llamaste?"

"Chrona donde has estado?"

"en mi habitación..." –Medusa vio el libro a través de la cortina.

"Es que no haces otra cosa que leer?"

"Es lo único que puedo hacer...al no poder andar libremente por las calles de la ciudad" –Medusa salió de las cortinas usando un vestido azul que resaltaba su figura. Se acercó a Chrona y la agarró por los hombros.

"Es peligroso, y no quiero que te pase nada" –se acercó a l peinador y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello- "déjennos –las sirvientas salieron y Eruka también disponía a irse- Eruka quédate"

"Eh...si señora"

"bien sabes que mi hija está en edad razonable"

"Claro! Ya tiene 17 años, no me equivocaría; la he criado desde que era una niña. Dios sabe que eres la criatura más tierna y linda que he criado –Chrona sonrió y abrazó a Eruka que le devolvió el abrazo- mi felicidad estará completa cuando te haya visto casada!"

"Casarse! Eso era de lo que quería hablarte! –dijo Medusa- dime Chrona que piensas respecto a casarte?"

"Eh...no se lidiar con esas cosas..."

"Es que alguien ha pedido su mano?" –preguntó Eruka emocionada.

"Así es, Mark quiere hacerte su esposa"

"Chrona! Mark es una persona maravillosa!" –dijo Eruka que solo conocía la parte buena de Mark.

"dime hija mía, crees poder amar a Mark; tu ya lo conoces y te podrás hacerte la idea de que clase de buen esposo será para ti. Hoy en la fiesta vendrá para sacarte a bailar...dime, verás con agrado su amor?"

"Veré si amarle puedo, pero no se lidiar con estas cosas"

"Tu tranquila, ponte bonita para la fiesta y ya verás como las cosas resultaran tan fáciles" –Medusa fingió una sonrisa para convencer a su hija- "Eruka más te vale dejarla preciosa"

"si señora" –Medusa se retiró dejando a Chrona hiperventilando y a Eruka contenta.

"Vamos Chrona! Hay que dejarte preciosísima!" –dijo Eruka muy contenta.

"no se lidiar con esto"

En una fuente en la ciudad estaban los amigos de Kid hablando, entonces Free entro por una calle y fue en su dirección.

"_Justo ahora la señora me da un trabajo que implica salir de la casa y justo tiene que ver con algo que no se...es que no podría haber puesto fotos en vez de nombres? Seguramente ellos saben..._disculpen?"

"Si?" –respondió Kid.

"Saben leer?"

"Podría leer los nombres aquí escritos?" –preguntó Free entregándole el papel, Kid lo tomó y comenzó a leer:

"dice: la familia Thompson y sus hijas Elizabeth y Patricia, la familia Leiria con sus dos hijos Erick y Rick, el hijo del clan Estrella Black Star y blah, blah, blah (una sarta de nombres). Wow! Que fiesta donde es?"

"en la casa de mi señora"

"y tu señora es...?"

"Es Medusa Makenshi, da hoy una fiesta en su casa y todos están invitados mientras no sean del bando de Shinigami-sama" –Free se retiró apresuradamente.

"mmm...porque ustedes están en la lista de invitados?" –preguntó Alice a los gemelos y a las gemelas.

"nuestras familias son neutrales"

"Si...oye Kid creo que te conviene que vayas" –dijo Soul.

"Eh? Si alguien que está del lado de mi padre no puede entrar, que te hace creer que yo entraría?"

"Vamos toma el riesgo! A demás hasta donde he oído al parecer están yendo más jóvenes, de repente ahí encuentres una chica que te guste no?"

"si1 vamos Kid tal vez encuentras a tu alma gemela" –dijo Alice entusiasmada.

"Y nuestros padre?"

"Está tan ocupado que ni cuenta se dará"

"...no se..."

"vamos Kid –dijo B*S- no seas una gallina...yo iré si tu vas" –ese reto llamó la atención de Kid.

"bien iré entonces, de paso estudio a nuestro enemigo"

"Está decidido"

"Esta bien...pero no se vayan a pelear eh?" –les advirtió Alice.

"Eruka...qué haré si no me gusta Mark?" –le preguntó Chrona mientras Eruka le peinaba en su habitación.

"Tu ya le conoces no? Hoy trata de mirarle con diferentes ojos"

"Ok...lo intentaré" –Medusa entró a la habitación; arreglada para la fiesta.

"Señora se ve preciosa!" –dijo Eruka.

"Gracias... a ver? Como estás esta noche?" –Chrona se paró y se puso en frente de su madre, llevaba puesta una polera ajustada larga, de mangas cortas era de un color magenta, una falda negra, medias negras y tacones no muy altos. El cabello suelto con un broche atrás, una cadena y unos aretes plateados- "pero si te ves hermosa! Como para conquistar a todos los hombres ahí abajo" –Chrona se sonrojó.

"Gracias"

"Vayamos"

"Suerte" –le susurró Eruka.

Mientras Kid y los demás entraban a la casa entre la gente, Kid usaba un sombrero nada simétrico, pero era lo único que encontraron a la hora de entrar para ocultar las líneas blancas.

"Me lo puedo quitar?"

"si, nadie nos ha dicho nada..." –dijo Liz.

La fiesta se fue animando poco a poco; habían más jóvenes en la fiesta y estos ocupaban toda la pista de baile, en cambio los mayores estaban en un lugar charlando. Los gemelos sacaron a bailar a las gemelas; y B*S y Kid se quedaron viendo a los bailarines. B*S de ves en cuando le decía a Kid que había una chica bonita por ahí y sin pareja, pero Kid la veía y encontraba algo asimétrico en ella y la descartaba.

En el grupo de los mayores, Medusa fingía una actitud dulce y ética, para ganarse a otras familias. Ragnarok estaba paradote, mirando a Mark que bailaba con Chrona que se sentía demasiado incómoda.

Entonces Kid miró a la pista de baile al azar, y en una milésima de segundo se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo dejaron hipnotizado. En seguida buscó entre las personas ahí bailando a la persona que tenía esos ojos tan preciosos, entonces la vio por primera vez... Se movía al ritmo de la música, delicadamente; como si fuera a romperse. Tenía una expresión en el rostro dulce y neutral...

Kid no prestó atención a su pareja de baile, solo a ella...contad más la veía; más preciosa la encontraba y las demás chicas perdían encanto frente a ella, su belleza no se podía comparar con nadie ahí presente.

"_quien es ella?...nunca antes la había visto...será de la ciudad?...Demasiado hermosa, perfecta...la simetría incluso pierde su belleza frente a ella... ¿Esto es amor?... estaba equivocado...creí que la perfección se encontraba en la simetría...hasta esta noche no había visto la verdadera hermosura!_" –Kid se quedó colgado de ella, y Ragnarok se dio cuenta de su presencia.

"Mierda Kid! Ya te vieron! –dijo B*S y lo jaló para mezclarse entre la gente. Pero Ragnarok ya le había visto y le había reconocido. Fue adonde su madre que hablaba con los padres de las gemelas y los gemelos, que eran familias neutrales.

"Madre!" Death the Kid esta en la fiesta! Seguro ha venido ha burlarse en nuestra casa!" –dijo muy furioso.

"Death the Kid?" –preguntó Medusa.

"Pero si el se comporta como un noble chico" –dijo la madre de los gemelos Leiria.

"Si, nos sentimos orgullosos de él, tan virtuoso y de intachable conducta" –dijo el padre de las gemelas Thompson.

"Es cierto –dijo Medusa fingiendo- no quisiera causarle molestia alguna en mi casa así que déjale en paz y disfruta de la fiesta"

"como? Disfrutar de la fiesta con nuestro enemigo?" –dijo molesto.

"no seas testarudo! Es que quieres armar una pelea en la fiesta? –Medusa se alejó agarrando a Ragnarok entonces una vez lejos de los otros padres se puso furiosa- No ves que estoy convenciéndoles de que se vayan de nuestro lado? Compórtate!" –Ragnarok asintió de mala gana y se alejó molesto. La música acabó todos los bailarines aplaudieron, entonces Medusa anunció:

"todos! Kim va a cantar!" –Kim se puso en medio de la pista de baile y todos le dieron espacio y se reunieron a su alrededor. Chrona se escabullo de Mark y se mezcló con la gente, buscando un lugar desde donde pudiera ver a Kim pero que Mark no la encontrara. B*S y Kid se pusieron entre unas plantas para que no se les viera bien, pero Kid buscaba a Chrona entre la gente. Kim comenzó a cantar.

Cuando Kid le vio, dejó a B*S y se movió entre las personas queriendo acercarse a ella.

Chrona se había acomodado al lado de un pilar, su mano izquierda estaba apoyada en el pilar, Kid se acercó lentamente por detrás del pilar , nervioso, dudo unos instantes y rápidamente agarró su mano, Chrona se sobresaltó pensando que Mark la había encontrado, pero lo vio a él en otra parte mirando a Kim. Ella no se movió tratando de adivinar quien podía ser. Nadie ni se percató de lo que ocurría, todos pendientes de Kim.

"Tus manos están frías... –susurró Kid a Chrona, ella se puso nerviosa no había escuchado antes su voz, no se movió- por favor mírame, déjame ver tus bellos ojos que se asemejan a dos preciosos zafiros" –esas palabras estaban derritiendo a Chrona, ella comenzó a sonrojarse por los halagos. Muy lentamente volteó a verle.

Los ojos dorados de Kid la hipnotizaron, esos ojos la miraban con cariño y pasión, Chrona se sonrojó y se trató de escapar de él, camino apresuradamente hacia el jardín dejando le sala, Kid fue tras ella.

"quien eres que me sigues?"

"solo alguien devoto a tu belleza, tu figura más perfecta que la de la diosa Venus" –ella se puso más roja.

"que dices? No se lidiar con los comentarios respecto a mi figura" –se acercó a una fuente y miró su reflejo, Kid apareció detrás de ella.

"Tu cabello es del color de las rosas y su aroma –se acercó y olió su cabello, ella se estremeció al sentir su respiración en su cuello- es más delicioso que él de las rosas"

"_No se lidiar con esto...porque mi corazón late tan frenéticamente, porque..._ –Kid la hizo voltear para estar frente a ella- _...porque no pido por ayuda?_"

"Mírame –Kid acarició su rostro y lo sostuvo en sus manos acercándolo al suyo- te ves tan encantadora bajo la luz de la luna; tus tiernas mejillas...tus dulces labios, déjame probarlos" –antes de que ella dijera algo Kid la beso tiernamente; Chrona no se resistió. El se separó de ella y la miró con dulzura, ella estaba sonrojada.

"No se lidiar con besos" –dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

"Ah no? Entonces déjame enseñarte" –Kid la besó de nuevo, la abrazó y ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. Se besaron apasionadamente en el jardín, sin que nadie les viera.

"Chrona!" –gritó Eruka desde el salón.

"Mm...q...que?" –dijo separándose de Kid.

"Chrona donde estás?" –Eruka salió al jardín.

"Aquí estoy" –dijo dejando a Kid y cerrándole el paso a Eruka para que no le viera.

"tu madre te busca rápido" –Chrona corrió al salón tratando de ocultar el sonrojo. Eruka fue tras ella pero Kid la detuvo- "y tu? Por qué estás aquí? Y no divirtiéndose en la fiesta?"

"Salí a tomar algo de aire –la oscuridad no permitía a Eruka ver el rostro de Kid- disculpe quien es la madre de la chica con la que hablaba?"

"que? No lo sabes? Su madre es la anfitriona de esta fiesta...ella es Chrona su hija" –Kid se quedo sorprendido.

"Ah...es hermosa..."

"Claro que si...entre nosotros...quien se quede con ella es afortunado"

"Eruka!" –le llamaron desde el salón.

"Me llaman con su permiso" –dejo a Kid solo y devastado.

"Afortunado en verdad...pero el precio es alto...es una Makenshi? Por que?...por que el destino es tan cruel?" –Kid volvió al salón y se unió a un grupo de personas que ya se iban retirando.

"Hasta entonces Chrona" –dijo Mark despidiéndose con un beso en la mano a Chrona. Ella trató de lucir lo más cortes posible, pero quería que él ya se fuera. Entonces vio a Kid retirándose. Ella aun no sabía quien era él, se sintió alarmada al verlo yéndose y sin saber su nombre.

"Hasta entonces" –se despidió y se alejó apresuradamente de Mark y fue con Eruka- "Eruka hazme un gran favor pero rápido!"

"Lo que quieras"

"Ve a preguntar por él... –dijo señalando a Kid- por favor averigua quien es"

"En seguida" –Eruka fue a preguntar y Chrona se apoyó contra la pared esperando que no estuviera casado o comprometido o que estuviera de visita en la ciudad, pero las noticias que le traerían serían peores. Eruka volvió alarmada- "Es Death the Kid, el hijo de Shinigami-sama el enemigo de tu madre!"

"que?..._mi único amor nacido de mi único odio... por qué la desdicha viene a por mi?_ " –se sintió algo mareada y se recostó contra la pared ahogando su llanto.

"Estás bien hermanita?" –dijo Ragnarok acercándose.

"si...solo cansada...voy a mi recámara..._a buscar alguna forma de matar esta pena..."_

Continuará...

**Aquí va el primer capítulo, la verdad no se en cuantos acabaré la obra...tal vez en el número de actos en los que se divise en el libro, este vendría a ser el primer acto, ya vendrá el segundo XD**

**Bueno comenten!**

**Por cierto mi correo esta en mi perfil, para así charlar XD**

**Tienen que comentar! Ese será mi regalo de cumpleaños XD**

**Nos vemos!**

**Y Feliz Halloween!**

**Ray D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!XD**

**Aquí va el segundo acto de esta adaptación del clásico de Shakespeare hecha por esta loca FanGirl que sufre de obsesión por el KxC XD! Y también del "XD" gracias a mi querida amiga Tomoyo-chan que me contagio su XDmania... XD!**

**Onne-chan? Tus amenazas sirvieron para que haga este fic...XD tus amenazas me ayudaron a hacerlo...¬¬**

**Disfrútenlo! XD**

**Capítulo 2**

"Kid!" –gritaba a todo pulmón B*S.

"donde estará?" –pregunto Liz. Ellos se hallaban en la calle cerca de la casa de Medusa, ya se dirigían a sus casas pero Kid había desaparecido.

"Seguramente ya se fue a su casa" –dijo Rick.

"eso espero..."

Kid los observaba desde lo alto de un muro, los vio alejarse del lugar. Kid se encontraba en encima del muro que rodeaba la residencia de los Makenshi, la casa estaba rodeada de árboles y jardines. De un salto rápido entro a su territorio y se escondió entre los árboles y los arbustos. Se acercó a la casa sin ser visto, todas las luces estaban apagadas menos una, Kid fijó su atención en aquella luz, entonces se dio cuenta de que en el balcón de aquella habitación alumbrada estaba Chrona apoyada contra la baranda, mirando abajo. Kid se quedo quieto al verla. Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente.

"_Oh...ahí estás...te ves tan preciosa. Si pudiera besarte de nuevo, abrazarte..._" –Chrona miró hacia la luna y puso mala cara.

"Te ríes de mi desgracia?" –le preguntó a la luna que reía.

"_Desgracia?...pero, que te molesta?"_

"Tan graciosa te parezco aquí sufriendo por mi amor? –Suspiró- ay Kid, Kid, Kid –Kid se sonrojo mientras más Chrona decía su nombre son suspiros-... por qué tenías que ser el hijo de Shinigami-sama... si tan solo pudieras..."

"_si pudiera? Dime! Y lo haré para que estemos juntos para siempre_"

"si pudieras renunciar a tu padre...a tu familia...o si tan solo pudieras... jurarme que me amas...como yo te amo, entonces me escaparía de esta casa y sería toda tuya"

"Te lo juro! –gritó saliendo de entre los arbustos, Chrona se asustó y se alejo de la baranda y quiso entrarse a su habitación apunto de llamar a los guardias-te lo juro! Te amo más que nada en este mundo" –Chrona se detuvo en la puerta y volteo lentamente reconociendo aquella voz, camino a la baranda y lo vio a él entre los arbustos, mirándola con aquellos ojos dorados apasionados.

"Kid? Que haces aquí?"

"no me pude ir...sin verte una vez más...salté el muro y estuve buscándote...y te escuché" –Chrona se sonrojó.

"C-cuanto escuchaste?"

"todo...cada palabra que salio de tu deliciosa boca" –Chrona se puso más roja aun.

"P-pero... oh Dios! Sal de aquí!"

"Te molesta mi presencia?" –le preguntó.

"no es eso! Si te encontraran; no me imagino lo que te harían y el escándalo que se armaría!"

"No me iré hasta que cumplas lo que acabas de decir... juro amarte hasta el fin" –dijo seriamente, Chrona se sonrojó a ver la caballerosidad de él; pero habían riesgos.

"n-no se lidiar con esto...quisiera negar todo lo que he dicho pero...dime... me amas? –Kid iba a responder pero Chrona comenzó a hablar de nuevo, ahora nerviosa- se que dirás que si y te creeré sin dudarlo pero...como podría creer en tus palabras?... entiende amor que es algo riesgoso y podría iniciar una guerra entre las dos familias...por eso debo estar segura de que me dices la verdad y así irme contigo"

"Te lo juro! Como podría jurártelo? Dime"

"no jures por nada...encuentra las palabras adecuadas para mover mi corazón...como lo hiciste en la fiesta..."

Kid se calló durante unos minutos, y luego sonrió y de preparó para dar un salto hasta el balcón; Chrona retrocedió para darle espacio. De un salto rápido y preciso aterrizó sin hacer ruido en el balcón a unos metros de Chrona, que le miró tímidamente y comenzando a sonrojarse. Se acercó a ella, y la tomo en sus brazos.

"En vez de palabras que te parece algo mejor? –entonces la beso de nuevo, ella no se resistió; correspondió al beso apasionadamente, Kid acarició su espalda y ella lo acercó más a ella trabando sus dedos entre su cabello negro acercándolo más a ella- ahora estás segura? –le susurró cuando se separó de ella- te amo, te amo, te amo" –le dijo entre beso y beso.

"Te creo...te creo... –Chrona lo abrazo con fuerza; y Kid comenzó a bajar y besar su cuello, ella se aferró a él suspirando.

"Asi que... entonces vamonos, mi amor. Déjame sacarte de aquí y vamonos a mi casa"

"Qué? Y tu familia? No me considera su enemiga?"

"Estás de acuerdo con tu madre?"

"Claro que no...es más quisiera poder ponerle fin a sus acciones"

"Mis padres te creerán...y podremos estar juntos para siempre" –Chrona lo pensó, dejar aquella casa que más parecía una prisión e irse con su amado. Pensó también en el compromiso con Mark, sabía que su madre trataría de manipularla como lo hacia casi siempre y ella no quería casarse con alguien que no amaba; y a Mark no lo amaba para nada, pero a Kid lo amaba demasiado, con él si querría casarse.

La idea se le pasó bruscamente por la cabeza; casarse con él y estar juntos por siempre, si los dos estaban casados su madre no podría obligarla a volver a la casa y menos casarse con Mark.

"Esto...me parece muy brusco" –dijo y Kid se detuvo para verla cara acara.

"Brusco?"

"Si, es solo que...aun si tengo la aprobación de tu familia mi madre sigue siendo mi autoridad; y podrá traerme de vuelta aquí...y realmente Kid no quiero que se arme un escándalo y menos una guerra...ni lo soportaría" –Kid entendió claramente a lo que se refería ella, la abrazó pensando en una solución.

"que podríamos hacer?" –dijo abrazándola...él la quería pero tampoco quería que ella se sintiera miserable por causar una guerra. Entonces pensó en como quitarle aquella autoridad a Medusa, tal vez si ella pasara a formar parte de su familia...pero como?...claro!

Se separó de ella y la tomo de las manos mirándola a los ojos.

"Cásate conmigo" –dijo con una sonrisa. Chrona se sorprendió y cuando iba a responder alguien entró a su habitación.

"Chrona?" –la llamaron.

"Eruka?...Kid no pueden verte...escóndete" –Chrona se separó y entró a su recámara, Kid se preparó para saltar en cualquier momento. Las dos se quedaron dentro de la habitación unos minutos hasta que Chrona salió apresurada y se acercó a Kid.

"no hay tiempo, si realmente quieres hacerme tu esposa entonces comunícamelo a través de la persona que mande a buscarte mañana, dile cuando y donde se realizara la ceremonia..."

"Eso es un 'si'?" –preguntó Kid interrumpiéndola con una sonrisa.

"Pues si...que esperabas? Que parte de 'te amo' no entiendes?" –dijo algo molesta. Kid no se resistió y la abrazó besándola.

"Chrona?" –le llamó Eruka. Ella se separó a penas de Kid.

"Ya voy..." –el volvió a besarla.

"Chrona! Ya me voy a dormir, necesitas algo más?" -Chrona se separó de nuevo y Kid sonrió socarronamente.

"no! Hasta mañana!" –una vez se oyó el sonido de la puerta, Kid continuo besándola y ella no se resistió. Kid comenzó a pasar de nivel y Chrona se puso nerviosa, se separó de él y le miró algo avergonzada pero al final sonrió.

"Espera hasta mañana mi amor...y así podré ser toda tuya" –dijo besándole.

"no puedo esperar más...siento que falta mucho para mañana" –dijo abrazándola más aun.

"tienes que volver...y descansar para el maravilloso día que será mañana" –dijo ella. Kid se preparó para saltar abajo y antes se volteó para darle un último beso y saltó al jardín. Chrona le sonrió desde arriba y le despidió, Kid se fue por los arbustos.

"Ay no...Kid!" –le llamó procurando no subir mucho el tono de voz. Kid enseguida volvió ansioso.

"que sucede?"

"a que hora y donde he de enviarte a mi mensajero?"

"a las ocho...en la plaza principal frente a la fuente, estaré de seguro ahí"

"De acuerdo...siento que falta tanto para entonces...hasta luego!" –Kid retomó su camino entre los arbustos y Chrona hacia su habitación pero volvió rápido al balcón- "Kid!"

"Chrona?" –dijo este volviendo rápidamente.

"...no recuerdo para que te llamé" –dijo algo apenada.

"Pues... –dijo apoyándose contra un frondoso árbol- me quedaré aquí hasta que lo recuerdes" –dijo sonriente.

"entonces lo olvidaría para que te quedes ahí y disfrutar de tu compañía"

"y yo me quedaré aquí para complacerte"

Chrona se apoyo en la manera de tal forma que Kid la encontró increíblemente irresistible y de un saltó volvió a subir al balcón y se acercó a ella para besarla de nuevo. Chrona no se resistió de nuevo y dejo que el la besara apasionadamente...

Ya era de madrugada y era hora de que él se fuera sino los guardias lo verían. Kid descendió del balcón y se despidió con un beso y se alejo a toda prisa del lugar. Chrona vio por donde se había ido y entró a su habitación, miró el reloj, eran las 3 de la mañana, aun era demasiado temprano para llamar a Eruka y contarle todo, así que decidió descansar un poco.

Kid regresó a su casa muy tarde, sabía que Alice le regañaría así que en un intento de escaparse de la reta, entró por atrás y se escurrió por los pasillos pero, le faltaba pasar por un pasillo oscuro para llegar a su habitación. Corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta pero cuando estaba por llegar; le pusieron zancadilla. Kid cayo al piso de bruces, se oyeron dos aplausos y las luces se prendieron.

Ahí estaba su hermana con los brazos cruzados, dando golpecitos en el suelo con su pié, en señal de poca paciencia, le miraba con el ceño fruncido...esperaba una explicación...

"Alice?..."

"Y?...estas son horas de llegar –dijo como una madre que reprende a su hijo por llegar demasiado tarde- y por que no entraste por la puerta?"

"No quería...molestarte" –dijo tratando de parecer gracioso, pero no funciono por que Alice hizo un puño y le dio una patada bien fuerte.

"Kid! Idiota! Me preocupaste!" –grito la chica airada.

"L-lo siento... –Kid se paro a duras penas y una vez frente a ella, Alice le dio un golpe en la cabeza- ...yo también te quiero hermanita..."

"que paso eh?...que hiciste hasta tan altas horas?" –la actitud de Alice era sin duda la de una madre sobre-protectora.

"bueno..." –Kid pensó en decírselo pero prefirió no hacerlo, pero Alice no le dejaría en paz así nada más.

"Y?...que paso?"

"Nada... –dijo mirando a otra parte- solo...di un paseo nocturno"

"Kid...a mi no me mientas ¬¬"

"_maldición que hago?...es imposible mentir a Alice.._"

"En serio...nada" –hizo de nuevo el intento.

"Kid...¬¬" –Alice comenzó a desprender un aura malvada.

"bueno...fui a ver a alguien" –dijo al fin, esperando que eso bastara.

"y quien era ese alguien?"

"alguien que conocí en la fiesta... –dijo esperando que eso ya fuera suficiente, pero Alice quería saber más, espero unos segundos más para que él soltara más información. Kid suspiró resignado- bueno...una chica"

Alice lo miró confundida, entonces dejo caer los brazos y quedo atónita, retrocedió unos pasos, y lo miró alucinada. Y poco a poco se formó una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si! –dijo alegre- sabia que mis súplicas serian escuchadas algún día!"

"Eh?" –ahora el confundido era Kid.

"siempre le rogué a Kami-sama que te encontrara alguien especial...es eso no? Encontraste a esa persona especial no?" –le preguntó su hermana con una sonrisa inmensamente feliz.

"Uh...si...la encontré... –Kid pensó en Chrona- si...ella es especial...es única" –dijo él con una sonrisa.

Alice le miro más emocionada aun.

"Estas enamorado perdidamente!"

"Si..." –dijo Kid riendo como si le resultara gracioso.

"Oh...Kid!" –Alice estaba feliz por su hermano, por fin había encontrado a alguien especial, se puso a dar saltitos de alegría y a canturrear, entonces se detuvo y miró a Kid con una sonrisa algo macabra –y dime que hacían? –Kid se sonrojo un poco y se puso nervioso- aja... –le codeo- así que pasaron un rato juntos eh?" –Kid se alteró.

"T-te equivocas! Tonta!"

"Entonces que estuvieron haciendo?"

"Estuvimos hablando y..."

"Y?"

"Es...complicado"

"complicado?...a todo esto...quien es ella?"

Entonces Kid le contó todo sobre Chrona, como la había conocido, como se había enamorado de ella, como se había enterado quien era ella, como se habían encontrado después de la fiesta, lo que habían estado hablando, como se habían jurado amor en uno al otro...y le contó acerca de su plan de casarse...

Alice se llevó una gran sorpresa, pero no se enojo ni lo encontró malo, sabia que si su hermano se había fijado en ella, no habría sido por su apariencia sino también por su alma...ella debía ser diferente a su familia...pero...estaban hablando de la familia Makenshi...la que le hacia la vida imposible a su padre. Y que también resultaba muy peligrosa...la seguridad de su familia, de sus amigos...y sobretodo de su hermano se veían en peligro ante esa unión...

"Pero...Medusa tenia una hija? Nunca habíamos oído hablar se eso!" –dijo Alice.

"yo tampoco lo sabia, pero al parecer si es su hija..."

"Habrá que hablar con nuestro padre, por que ni creas que resolverás esto tu solo...necesitas el apoyo de papá para sacarla de ahí"

"eso ya lo se...pero antes tengo que casarme con ella, mientras más pronto sea de nuestra familia...más rápido Medusa perderá su autoridad sobre ella"

"cierto...entonces yo hablaré con nuestro padre mañana...mientras ustedes cásense..."

"Gracias Alice"

"Lo hago por tu felicidad eh?"-Kid abrazó a su hermana.

"Gracias..."

"Pero...donde se casaran? Imposible en una iglesia porque alguien los vería..."

"Es verdad...pero...hubiera querido que sea a lo tradicional" –los dos se quedaron meditando, entonces a Alice se le iluminó una idea, pero enseguida puso mala caro algo asustada.

"Hay una forma...pero olvídate de lo tradicional"

"Eh?"

"_Debe de estar loca..._" –pensó Kid, frente a la casa del Doctor Stein, uno de los aliados más fuertes de Shinigami-sama y el que había casado a los padres de Maka hace muchos años, el podría casarlos sin que nadie se enterase, pero primero había que convencerlo de hacerlo.

Kid llego a la puerta principal de la lúgubre casa, y una mujer rubia y de cálida sonrisa le abrió.

"Marie..."

"Kid...pasa –Kid entró- y que te trae por aquí?"

"bueno...puede que te suene a una locura pero...quiero casarme" –Marie miró sorprendida a Kid y luego sonrió con algunas lágrimas.

"Kid! Felicidades!" -dijo abrazándolo.

"Gracias...está Stein?"

"Si...para que lo necesitas?"

"bueno...quiero que él nos case" –Marie lo miro confundida.

"bueno lo resumiré...ayer fui a la fiesta de los Makenshi por pura apuesta y de coincidencia...aunque yo lo llamaría algo así como el destino...conocí a la hija de Medusa..."

"Espera...Medusa tenia una hija?"

"si...aunque nadie al parecer lo sabia...al menos de nuestro bando..."

"bien continua"

"bueno...me enamoré de ella y ella de mi... –dijo algo ruborizado- bueno... y queremos casarnos pero necesitamos que sea discretamente y quería saber si Stein estaba dispuesto a hacerlo..." –Marie quedo algo atontada con lo que le acababa de decir. Entonces de un pasillo oscuro se escucharon ruedas, y salió de la penumbra Stein, en su silla como siempre.

"Stein"

"He escuchado todo y no creo que pueda ayudarte Kid...esto podría traer más problema entre las dos familias y eso seria perjudicaría a tu padre"

"Ya veo..."

"A demás como sabes que no es una treta de Medusa?...y si ella te esta engañando para así quedar mal a Shinigami-sama..."

"Te equivocas! –le contradijo Kid súbitamente molesto- ella no es así...lo se...puedo ver como ella sufre en esa casa...y quiero sacarla de ahí y haré cuanto sea necesario para hacerlo" –dijo muy decidido el chico. Stein le miró fijamente y Marie sonrió, Stein vio a su compañera, que asintió levemente. Kid se dio la vuelta en dirección de la puerta.

"Espera...de acuerdo les ayudaré... –Kid se paró en seco y miró a Stein- hoy a medio día los esperare...no vayan allegar tarde" –dijo retirándose lentamente.

"Gracias!" –dijo Kid alegre.

"muy bien...ahora ve a darle la noticia y yo me haré cargo de los preparativos" –dijo Marie.

"Muchas gracias!" –Kid salió corriendo de ahí alegre.

Ya iban a ser la 8 de la mañana, la hora pactada para que un mensajero de parte de Chrona se encontrara con Kid. Kid esperaba en la fuente; cuando apareció su grupo de amigos, y en cuanto lo vieron se acercaron a él.

"_Mal momento para que aparezcan chicos_"

"Oye Kid!" –le llamó B*S.

"hola..."

"a donde te fuiste ayer?" –dijo Liz procurando no subir el tono de voz mucho.

"nos preocupaste" –dijo Rick.

"Creíamos que alguno de los Makenshi te había secuestrado y te tenían de rehén" –dijo B*S- "el Gran Ore-sama estaba por ir a sacarte de ahí" –dijo flexionando sus músculos.

"Ah...ya veo, bueno no...es que me sentí mal, y fui a ver a Stein" –en parte no estaba mintiendo

"Asi que solo fue eso" –dijo aliviada Tsubaki

"Entonces Ragnarok no te reto? O algo? Por que ayer él alcanzó verte recuerdas?" –le dijo B*S, pero Kid solo recodaba a su amada, no se acordaba de otra cosa que de ella, y como bailaba...

"Ah...si...bueno no me he visto con él..."

"Menos mal después de todo él es muy violento" –dijo Maka.

Eruka llegó a la plaza principal, cubierta con una capa gris, se movía con precaución, no quería que vieran su rostro. Se acercó a un hombre ahí sentado.

"disculpe...conoce usted a Death the Kid?" –preguntó casi en susurros.

"Si, el hijo de Shinigami-sama...ahí esta" –dijo señalando al grupo de Kid. Eruka miró al grupo y enseguida reconoció a Kid.

"Gracias"

"no hay de que" –Eruka se acercó tímidamente al grupo.

"disculpen..."

"Si? Se le frece algo?" –le preguntó cortésmente Maka.

"quisiera hablar con Death the Kid...a solas" –el grupo la miró extrañado, y entendieron de otra forma las cosas, miraron escandalizados a Kid que tenia una expresión neutral.

"K-Kid...?"

"no nos digas que..."

"Tu y esta mujer...?" –Kid capto de inmediato por donde iban y se alteró.

"Se equivocan no es eso!" –dijo molesto.

"Mujer –dijo B*S acercándose a Eruka- es que acaso estás engatusando a mi amigo?" –la miro enfurecido. Eruka se asustó.

"N-no tengo la menor idea de lo que habla"

"B*S ya basta, déjala" –le dijo Kid.

"yo solo vine aquí en recado de mi señorita"

"Usted es la mensajera!" –dijo Kid acercándose a ella.

"Así es, Chrona me mando para que te buscara"

"Bien...déjeme deshacerme de ellos –susurró Kid y se volteo hacia ellos- chicos?"

"que sucede Kid?"

"Algo malo?"

"no, no es eso...los alcanzaré más tarde y les explicaré todo...por favor" –B*S iba a quejarse pero Tsubaki le detuvo.

"De acuerdo...te esperaremos entonces"

"nos vemos luego" –el grupo se alejo dejando a Kid y a Eruka solos.

"Mis disculpas...me encontré con ellos en mal momento"

"no te preocupes...sígueme sigilosamente" –Eruka comenzó a caminar en otra dirección y Kid espero unos segundos antes de seguirla, caminaron por algunas calles algo separados. Kid entendió en seguida, no podían arriesgarse de que los vieran juntos porque podrían sospechar. Llegaron a un callejón vacío, ahí Eruka se descubrió.

"bien...seré breve" –dijo Kid.

"Espera un momento –dijo ella interrumpiéndole- antes tengo algo que decirte"

"Si?"

"Si se te ocurre traicionarla, usarla o hacerle falsas ilusiones...pues eso seria indigno de parte del hijo de Shinigami-sama" –dijo Eruka seria.

"no, claro que no! Preferiría morir antes que lastimarla de cualquier forma"

"Oh...bueno al parecer tus palabras son verdaderas"

"Lo son al igual que mi amor por ella"

"bien...estoy segura de que la haras feliz! –dijo emocionada- pues verás que ella es de dulce y tierna...y apasionada!...producto de las muchas novelas románticas que tanto lee... –Eruka comenzó a hablar de Chrona, sus gustos sus disgustos, algunas anécdotas de cuando era niña. Y Kid escuchaba maravillado lo que decía.

Poco a poco el tiempo se fue pasando hasta que Eruka se dio cuenta de que ya se había atrasado mucho.

"Ay! Nos hemos desviado! Muy bien...como quedaran para la ceremonia...cuando será?"

"Hoy a medio día"

"Kami-sama que el tiempo pasa volando...bien le diré a Chrona"

"Muy bien, hoy a medio día en la casa del doctor Stein, él accedió a casarnos"

"De acuerdo entonces ahí estará"

"Ve entonces Eruka, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, serás recompensada"

"que otra recompensa es mejor a la felicidad de ella? Hasta entonces..." –Eruka se alejo cubriéndose con la capa; Kid espero unos momentos y fue corriendo a buscar a sus amigos.

Los encontró a unas cuadras de su casa; cuando lo vieron sonrieron, y Maka se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

"Kid! Felicidades!"

"que?"

"Alice ya nos contó todo"

"que?...y nos les molesto?"

"no... por que tendría que?" –dijo Soul confundido.

"bueno...porque ella es...del enemigo"

"Pero ella es diferente verdad?..."

"Si..."

"entonces está bien"

"cuentas con nuestra ayuda"

"y nuestro apoyo..."

"Muchas gracias chicos..."

"Y dime cuando se casan?"

"hoy a medo día..."

"Falta como una hora...mejor ve a prepararte" –dijo Maka- "nosotras ayudaremos con los preparativos"

"Gracias"

"Ven Kid...tenemos que hablar de la ropa... –dijo Soul- te vas a casar así que tienes que verte cool"

"De...acuerdo..."

Mientras tanto Alice ya había ido a hablar con sus padres, que escucharon cada palabra de lo que dijo. Otome miró a su esposo; que permaneció en silencio unos momentos, entonces se levantó; y camino hacia el espejo.

"Alice..."

"si padre?"

"Esto puede que resulte riesgoso...

"ya lo se...pero"

"ella esta encerrada ahí y al parecer no esta de acuerdo con su madre..."

"Kid cuenta con nuestro apoyo para lo que sea...y estaremos preparados para encarar a Medusa...y así tal ves muestre su verdadera identidad..."

"Identidad?"

"Así es...tu padre y yo sospechamos que ella...es una bruja"

"que? Una bruja?"

"así es...tenemos fuertes sospechas...pero...por el momento dejemos que ellos dos disfruten de su amor mutuo..."

"significa que lo apruebas?"

"Así es...hoy Chrona pasara a formar parte de nuestra familia...y estaremos preparados para enfrentar a Medusa...Alice...llama a todos...que estén preparados...creo que un enfrentamiento se acerca..."

Continuará...

**Dekita!XD**

**Acabé el segundo! Y acabo de decidirme que van a ser 8 capítulos en total! XD**

**Simétrico! Xq Kid me esta amenazando con dos cuchillas; T-T...ya entendí Kid va a ser perfectamente simétrico.. XD**

**Ay! Este fin de semana ha sido, ha sido...extraño O-O**

**El viernes...bueno me paso algo increíblemente bueno XD! Pero en la noche algo...realmente vergonzoso...T-T el sábado...pues gracias a mi querida onee-chan estuve nerviosa y preocupada... Onne-chan? Te fue bien?**

**Y ayer domingo...pues la pase bien en la casa de mi tía y mi primita que me obligo a dibujar un jardín, una escuela y dos novios...el jardín era normal...pero dibujé al Shibusen XD y de novios pues obvio a Kid y a Chrona XD pero mis dibujos fueron una lástima T-T ...nadie como tu para dibujar Jacqui-chan... Y por último...mientras yo dibujaba un edificio extraño que de escuela no tenia nada, mis hermanas se pelearon y cuando volví bueno pues...había un aura negativa en la casa... ToT**

**Hoy tengo el presentimiento que algo muy malo va apasar...ojala sea solo mi imaginacion...  
**

**Bueno...les traeré el próximo cap pronto! XD**

**Se cuidan!**

**Ray D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! XD **

**Minna-san! XD**

**Ogenki desu ka? XD**

**Pues yo estoy bien...a medias...TT-TT algo extremo me pasó el jueves en la noche...Sucedió esto:**

**Estaba en la casa de uno de los amigos de mi papá, y yo ya quería irme, pero mi papá seguía charlando y charlando...y discutí con él, de la rabia salí del departamento y me dirigí a las escaleras del edificio, que son precarias y en espiral...y bueno había un maldito trapo mojado y me resbale y...caí rodando...como dos pisos...T-T solo recuerdo que todo daba vueltas y sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. Cuando por fin llegue abajo me di un buen golpe en la cabeza...y quede inconciente * ¬ ***

**Desperté al día siguiente dándome cuenta de que estaba completa XDXD Pero esa alegría se esfumo cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en un hospital...ODIO los hospitales...les tengo pánico...y pues...me tuvieron ahí hasta el viernes a medio día los muy torturadores TT-TT..pero el doc dijo que mi cabeza no sufrió daños permanentes (más de los q ya tiene XD) y me enviaron de vuelta a mi casita XDXD**

**Tenía que publicar esto el viernes, pero no pude porque mi familia se paso de sobre-protectora y no me permitió manejar la compu...y mi tía se llevo la laptop...T-T**

**Bueno dejando de lado el estado de salud de la autora los dejo con el fic aquí va! XDXD**

**Capítulo 3**

Chrona estaba en el jardín; eran como las 11:30 y ella esperaba a Eruka que no había llegado aun, lo cual la ponía nerviosa y desesperada. Chrona esperó pacientemente hasta las 10, pero de ahí en adelante se puso ansiosa y nerviosa. Leía un libro, pero la verdad no leía nada de lo que estaba ahí, solo pasaba las páginas nerviosamente...siempre atenta a que se escuchara la puerta cerrarse como cuando alguien entraba a la casa.

Hasta que no soportó más; y cerró violentamente el libro y lo puso en la banca donde estaba sentada; y se paró. Comenzó a caminar en círculos en el jardín. Estaba demasiado ansiosa y preocupada.

"_Han pasado como 3 horas desde la hora pactada...no se lidiar con esta tardanza, Eruka prometió estar aquí media hora después de encontrarse con él...solo era recibir un mensaje nada más...claro! Seguramente se puso a parlotear la muy parlanchina...será de boca-suelta...oh Kami-sama que no le haya estado contando cosas que no debería decir!...debí haber enviado a Free...aunque el no es de mucha confianza...cuando va a llegar?"_

Ragnarork veía desde un bacón a su hermana dar vueltas en el jardín nerviosamente, encontró tu actitud algo extraña y sospechosa, pero supuso que tal vez solo estaba nerviosa por lo del asunto del casamiento con Mark. En el fondo él no quería que la obligaran pero era la única forma para que ella no se viera implicada en la batalla que pronto lanzaría contra Shinigami-sama...

Entonces se escuchó el ruido que Chrona tanto ansiaba, el sonido de alguien al cerrar la puerta al entrar a la casa; inmediatamente corrió hacia la casa, rogando que fuera Eruka, una vez llegó al recibidor en efecto ahí estaba, cansada, se quitaba la capa gris.

"Eruka! –se acercó a ella- oh Eruka! Por fin llegaste! Te encontraste con el? Dime que te dijo?" –preguntó desesperada Chrona. Eruka la ignoro y con mala cara se quito por fin la capa, no se veía nada bien- dime...porque tan apesadumbrada? Son tan malas las noticias que me traes?...aun así dime" –siguió insistiendo Chrona.

"Dame un momento...estoy cansada; vine corriendo...ya no tengo energías..."- dijo colgando la capa.

"Ojalá tuvieras tu mis energías y yo tus noticias...habla! dime!"

"no ves que no tengo aliento?" –Eruka se dirigió a la cocina con Chrona pisándole los talones.

"como puedes no tener aliento si lo tienes para decírmelo?...te lo ruego...son malas o buenas las noticias? No se lidiar con tu falta de información!"

"Vaya hombre has elegido como tu esposo! Te aseguro que no hay uno como el en otra parte...es único!"

"Eso ya lo se! Lo supe desde el principio!...pero dime! Que dice de nuestro matrimonio?" –Eruka abrió la puerta de la cocina.

"Haces que me duela la cabeza! Dame un respiro!" –Chrona comenzó a molestarse, Eruka entro a la cocina y Chrona entro lentamente cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"Eruka...mi querida Eruka... –entonces dejo de lado los malos modales; y se lanzó encima de su espalda atrapándola por el cuello, amenazando con ahorcarla- dime! Que dice mi amor?" –Eruka entonces rió algo divertida.

"Tu amor dice...como honrado caballero...y amable...y muy apuesto...y realmente muy virtuoso –Eruka le recordaba lo bueno de Kid y Chrona se sonrojaba y sonreía- y... –Eruka se la quitó de encima rápidamente- donde esta tu madre?"

"d-donde esta mi madre?...pues adentro donde más podría estar?...por qué cambias así el tema? No se lidiar con esto!" –grito llena de frustración.

"Vaya que estás temperamental..." –dijo Eruka.

"Basta de tonterías! Dime ya! Que te dijo Kid!" –le exigió golpeando la mesa. Eruka se asomó por la puerta asegurándose de que no haya nadie cerca, entonces la cerró y miró a Chrona con una sonrisa.

"dime...tienes permiso de salir hoy?"

"no... nunca lo he tenido Eruka –dijo aun algo molesta- pero puedo escaparme sin ningún problema"

"bien entonces... –Eruka se acercó a ella y la tomo de las manos- no hay tiempo, ve corriendo ala casa del Doctor Stein, ahí te esta esperando un esposo para hacerte su esposa –dijo Eruka sin contener la emoción, Chrona se quedo tiesa al escuchar eso y comenzó a sonrojarse- te sonrojas eh? –Chrona comenzó a sonreír y alegrarse- ahora ve querida! Yo haré la comida aquí y te encubriré si preguntan por ti...aunque lo dudo, ahora ve!" –Chrona corrió hacia la puerta riendo.

"Gracias Eruka!" –salió hacia su propia felicidad absoluta.

Mientras frente a la casa de Stein, Kid y sus amigos se disponían a entrar; se detuvieron frente a la tétrica casa.

"Estas listo" –dijo Soul mirando a Kid que se había puesto su típico traje negro, puesto que era lo más elegante pero casual al mismo tiempo que habían encontrado.

"Me tuviste el resto de la mañana de tienda en tienda para decirme que con esto era suficiente?" –preguntó molesto Kid.

"No es mi culpa...tenias que verte cool no?"

"Tu..."

"Oigan ya viene siendo la hora y no ha llegado ella" –dijo B*S.

"La novia siempre llega tarde a la boda...siempre...creo que incluso es tradición" –dijo Soul.

"Espero que llegue ya" –dijo Kid. Las chicas salieron.

"Ustedes vayan a dentro, nosotras la recibiremos y la prepararemos, esperen a dentro" –dijo Maka, los chicos le obedecieron. Ella, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty esperaron en la entrada cuando vieron que alguien abría la reja, y entraba con paso apresurado, se acercó a ellas y se destapó la cabeza descubriendo su rostro y dejando caer su cabello como cascada.

"Etto..."

"Eres Chrona-chan?" –le preguntó Maka.

"Si..."

"Te estábamos esperando ven por aquí..." –Maka encontró a Chrona muy linda y pensó que Kid tenia una gran suerte, y que ella le haría feliz.

La guiaron por los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a una habitación con una cama matrimonial, la habitación de Stein y Marie. Marie la esperaba ahí con una sonrisa.

"mucho gusto Chrona-chan..."

"mucho gusto" –Marie se acercó a ella y la tomo de las manos y le indico que mirara encima de la cama, donde había un vestido blanco de novia.

"Espero que sea de tu talla...bueno a probártelo se ha dicho" –dijo sonriendo.

"Esto..."

"Es para que la boda sea lo más tradicional posible" –le dijo con una sonrisa. Chrona se enterneció y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Gracias..."

Los demás esperaban en una sala amplia, donde había una vieja ventana como las de las iglesias, como imágenes pintadas en trozos de vidrios de diferentes colores. Solo que esa estaba veja y rota en algunas partes. Stein estaba ahí sentado en su silla, agarrando un pequeño texto, fumaba; Kid estaba cerca de él, en el lugar donde debería estar el novio y esperaba a su amada. Entonces entró por otra puerta Alice, algo cansada.

"Ya a comenzado?" –preguntó.

"No... aun no"

"que bien...llegué a tempo...no creas que me iba a perder tu boda hermanito"

"Me alegra que hayas llegado...pero...hablaste..."

"con nuestro padre?...si...más luego te digo"

"De acuerdo" –entonces entraron las chicas, seguidas de Marie, que sonreía.

"La novia ya viene" –Kid se sintió nervioso; pero cuando vio a Chrona, que usaba un vestido blanco, sencillo de tirantes y ceñido, resaltando su bella figura. Kid se quedo como un baboso viéndola y finalmente sonrió, de la misma forma sonrió Chrona. Se situó al lado de Kid y los dos se miraron con cariño, esa mirada estaba cargada de amor y pasión, lo cual sorprendió a todos.

"Sonrían los cielos a esta sagrada ceremonia, para que los tiempos futuros no nos las reprochen con pesar" –dijo Stein leyendo del libro. Y así procediendo a la ceremonia, y así juntando sus almas, uniendo a los dos en uno.

"Eruka...has visto a mi hermana?" –le preguntó Ragnarok a Eruka que cocinaba. Eruka se puso algo nerviosa pero supo actuar bien.

"no... ha de estar por ahí leyendo"

"Ya le he buscado en todas partes" –repuso Ragnarok- "tu crees que...que haya salido de la casa?"

"Chrona?...es tan asustadiza que ni se atrevería, te imaginas lo que su madre le haría?"

"eso y lo se, pero no está y...últimamente ha estado actuando raro"

"Eso es normal, si la quieren comprometer con un hombre que ni ama"

"ella...no ama a Mark"

"Por supuesto que no...es mas le tiene miedo...oh Ragnarok –se acercó a él- habla con tu amigo, convéncelo de que busque a otra a quien cortejar"

"Él quiere a Alice...la hija del Shinigami..."

"Kami-sama pero si ella ya esta comprometida!"

"Por eso quiere a Chrona..."

"aun así...no podrías hablar con él?...es que te gusta ver a tu hermana sufrir?"

"no... pero...esta bien hablaré con él...pero dudo que desista" –dijo saliendo en busca de Mark.

"Aun así...pero ahora mismo Chrona ya esta casada con otro...y no podrá tomarla...no podrá"

Mientras en una plaza, se encontraban Kid y los demás; Chrona ya había vuelto a su casa para que no levantar sospechas. Kid tenía una sonrisa imborrable de su rostro, estaba muy contento; y los demás no paraban de felicitarle.

"Felicidades Kid..."

"Gracias...a todos...por su apoyo..."

"ni hablar somos tus amigos así que te apoyaremos para lo que sea" –dijo Maka.

"De todas formas...pronto se acercara un enfrentamiento" –dijo Tsubaki.

"Es cierto, en cuanto Medusa se enteré de su matrimonio tratara de separarlos..." –dijo Soul.

"No lo permitiré...la sacaré de ahí antes de que esa mujer le ponga un dedo encima..." –dijo Kid dispuesto a dar su vida para protegerla.

"Oye Kid...no quería decírtelo antes, pero...creo que es necesario que lo sepas" –dijo Liz.

"que sucede?" –durante la fiesta mis padres estuvieron hablando con Medusa y ella dijo que iba a casar a su hija con Mark..."

"Que?"

"La va a obligar a casarse con ese pervertido?" –dijo Alice muy sorprendida, Kid se enojó y apretó los puños con fuerza.

"Pero ya no puede...ahora Chrona-chan esta casada con Kid-kun así que..." –decía Maka.

"Q-que...has dicho?" –todos se dieron la vuelta, hacia la persona que se encontraba escuchando la conversación, era Ragnarok que miraba a Maka atónito, y después giro a ver a Kid.

"_Maldición_" –pensó Kid.

"T-tu...te casaste con mi hermana?...desgraciado" –dijo convirtiendo su brazo en una cuchilla. Kid retrocedió y algunos de sus amigos se pusieron en guardia listos para una batalla. Kid se acercó a Alice y le susurró al oído, que vaya a sacar a Chrona de su casa de inmediato. Alice asintió y sigilosamente se separó y fue a la casa de Chrona. Ragnarok estaba tan molesto que ni cuenta se dio.

"Ragnarok...no tenemos que hacer de esto una pelea" –dijo Kid tratando de calmarlo, la gente alrededor se alejo al ver la ferocidad de Ragnarok.

"Ah no?...que te crees tu maldito casándote sin la aprobación de nuestra madre con mi hermana?" –dijo muy molesto. Soul iba a convertirse en arma pero Maka lo detuvo.

"no! Recuerda que no podemos! Shinigami-sama lo prohibió!" –dijo Maka.

"y que vamos a hacer? No podemos pelear sin usar las armas" –dijo Soul.

"yo puedo pelear si armas" –dijo Kid alejándose y Ragnarok acercándose a él.

"Pero Kid..."

"yo podré con él..."

"Responde imbecil!" –le exigió Ragnarok muy molesto.

"Escucha...lo hice por que la amo...y ella me ama de la misma forma" –dijo Kid tratando de calmarlo.

"Estupideces!" –gritó molesto Ragnarok.

"Es verdad...la amo...a demás pienso sacarla de ese lugar...no ves que ella es infeliz ahí? Siempre encerrada ahí y obligada a hacer lo que su madre le diga...incluso tu querida madre la quiere casar con alguien que no ama" –dijo Kid también furioso. Ragnarok recordó las palabras de Eruka, y así entro en razón...el lo sabia...su madre siempre hacia que Chrona haga lo que ella quería...y ahora la iba a obligar a casarse con Mark...era uno de sus amigos, y lo conocía muy bien...él quería a Alice...no ha Chrona...no la haría feliz...solo la usaría para saciarse asi mismo... (Odien a Mark...ódienlo!)

"Mark...en efecto...el no la hará feliz..." –dijo Ragnarok calmándose.

"Por eso quiero sacarla de ahí...y llevarla a un lugar muy lejos de aquí"

"aun si lo haces...mi madre los buscara como sea...ella necesita a Chrona para que se case con Mark y la familia de él, le ayude a deshacerse de tu padre" –dijo Ragnarok. Kid se quedo petrificado, y se puso más furioso, le dieron ganas de ir y deshacerse de esa maldita mujer de una buena vez.

"en ese caso...ayúdanos..." –le dijo a Raganrok. Este le miró atontado, y lo pensó unos segundos.

"Vencer a mi madre no será cosa fácil..."

"Necesitamos tu ayuda..."

"Acaso me pides que traicione a mi familia?"

"Bueno..."

"Mira...oye...donde esta Alice?" –preguntó dándose cuenta de que Alice no estaba por ahí.

"Eh...bueno fue a otra parte"

"Idiota! Como puedes dejarla sola? No te das cuenta de que Mark es capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa? Y ahora que ella no puede usar sus armas?"

"Maldita sea! Alice!" –Kid fue hacia la casa de Chrona y los demás detrás de él. Ragnarok tomó otra ruta más rápida y corrió a toda velocidad.

Alice se encontraba a unas cuadras de la casa de Chrona cuando vio a Free, entonces decidió ir por otro lado; decidió dar la vuelta e ir por otra calle, pero al doblar una esquina; se encontró con un callejón sin salida.

"Maldición..."

"Alice...que haces aquí?" –preguntó Mark que se encontraba detrás de ella, Alice retrocedió y se topó con la pared del callejón. Mark se acercó lentamente a ella.

"aléjate! No te acerques!" –dijo lanzando sombras hacia Mark, que lo distrajeron, Alice trató de huir pero Mark la agarró de la muñeca con fuerza.

"Te he estado siguiendo esperando a que por fin estés sola..." –dijo sonriendo.

"Déjame idiota!"

"ahora nadie puede molestarnos"

"Déjame!"

"Oye...suéltala" –dijo Ragnarok apareciendo, pero Mark no la soltó, lo miró algo molesto.

"Ragnarok...crees que podrías dejarnos solos?"

"Esto no esta bien Mark..."

"y quien dijo que tenia que estarlo?"

"Vamos suéltala..."

"Me vas a obligar amigo mío?"

"a veces me pregunto si realmente eres mi amigo o solo quieres a mi hermana"

"Aaa...tu hermana...Chrona es tan preciosa...no te preocupes amigo...cuidaré de ella"

"Alice!" –Kid y los demás se acercaban, entonces dejo a Alice haciéndola caer en el suelo, y salir de ahí corriendo. Raganrok se acercó a ayudar a Alice.

"Gracias..." –le dijo Alice.

"no hables" –dijo Ragnarok malhumorado.

"Alice" –Kid y los demás se acercaron al lugar, Kid se acercó a su hermana preocupado- "Alice estás bien? Que te hizo ese desgraciado?" –dijo muy molesto, Alice sabía que él era capaz de lo que sea cuando estaba así de molesto.

"n-no paso nada"

"eso no es cierto –dijo Ragnarok- trató de aprovecharse de ella" –cuando Kid escuchó eso, le entró un ataque de rabia, y ordeno a Liz y a Patty que se vuelvan armas y ellas no dudaron en obedecer esa orden, por lo molesto que estaba, y Kid fue tras Mark.

"no Kid!" –dijo Alice.

"Ese idiota..." –Ragnarok fue tras él y los demás también.

Kid corrió por las calles buscando su alma, empuñando las armas; Mark se encontraba a unas cuadras de ahí, Kid enseguida le alcanzó, furioso y le apuno con las armas.

"Mark maldito!" –le gritó. Mark le miró sorprendido y luego le miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Que sucede Kid?...me vas a matar?" –preguntó con voz de víctima.

"Como te atreves a ponerle las manos encima a mi hermana...desgraciado!"

"no se de que hablas"

"no juegues conmigo idiota! No creas que te saldrás con la tuya tan fácilmente...pelea!"

"Creí que shinigami-sama había dicho que no podíamos usar nuestras armas" –dijo mirando las pistolas de Kid.

"Yo no estuve durante esa pelea así que ese castigo técnicamente no se aplica a mi"

"cierto... –dijo sacando una espada normal. No estoy usando mi arma...así que técnicamente ninguno esta rompiendo las reglas" –dijo empuñando la espada listo para pelear. Los dos se lanzaron al ataque.

Los demás llegaron y encontraron a ambos peleando, Kid le disparaba y Mark le daba estocadas con la espada.

"Tenemos que detenerlos...pero como?" –dijo Soul molesto de no poder convertirse en arma.

"Yo! El Gran B*S! Los detendré!" –dijo B*S.

"Es verdad! B*S puede pelear usando las ondas de alma" –dijo Alice.

"espera Kid! El Gran Ore-sama que superara a los dioses! Te ayudare!" –dijo dirigiéndose hacia los dos. Kid se hizo a un lado y B*S se acercó a Mark y le ataco con sus ondas de alma, lanzando a Mark contra el piso, y soltando la espada. Kid se molesto por la interrupción de B*S y se replicó, y B*S le dio un golpe para que se tranquilizara. Los demás vieron en silencio y Ragnarok se separó de ellos y se acercó a Kid.

"Idiota... –le cogio del cuello de su camisa- no ves que esto es lo que quiere? Hacerte quedar mal...tranquilízate...hazlo por ella" –dijo en voz baja.

Kid pensó en Chrona, si mataba a Mark, lograría liberarla de ese matrimonio, pero lo ordenarían a él, y así lo separarían de ella. Ni él ni Chrona podría soportarlo...le causaría mucho dolor. Por el momento lo mejor era sacarla de ahí cuanto antes.

"L-lo siento... –dijo y Ragnarok le soltó- por el momento entreguémoslo" –dijo mirando a Mark, no lo mataría...aun...por el momento lo mantendría alejado de ella.

"Muy bien llamemos a..." –muy rápidamente Mark cogió la espada y la incrusto en la espalda de Black Star, que le estaba dando la espalda, una vez lo hirió se alejo aun algo malherido. B*S perdió el sentido y cayo al piso sangrando. Todos miraron horrorizados la escena, Tsubaki se quedo más que horrorizada, al igual que Kid y Ragnarok.

"BLACK STAR!" –gritó Tsubaki horrorizada. Ese grito trajo la ira a Kid que no dudo en levantar sus armas y apuntar hacia Mark pero Ragnarok trato de detenerlo y se puso en su camino.

"no lo hagas! Eso es lo que quiere que...!" –pero Kid estaba cegado por la ira y disparó, el disparó le llegó directo a Ragnarok, hiriéndolo. Mark sonrió complacido y salió corriendo de ahí.

Kid se quedo tieso al ver lo que había ocurrido, soltó las armas y camino hacia Ragnarok que sangraba igual que B*S.

"no..."

"Idiota...ahora...te condenaran...y te separaran de ella...haz hecho exactamente lo que él quería..." –dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

"Maldición...maldición!" –gritó Kid.

"Shinigami-sama!" –había una turba molesta frente al gran castillo, reclamando justicia, por un lado estaban los de bando de la familia de Medusa que reclamaban justicia y que condenaran a muerte a Kid, y por otro lado estaba el bando de Shinigami-sama que reclamaba al otro bando diciendo que el causante de todo era Mark. Entre ellos se encontraban los amigos de Kid, menos Tsubaki que había ido a ver a B*S y Kid que estaba con Ragnarok, ninguno había muerto, pero estaban heridos terriblemente.

Shinigami-sama salió a enfrentarse a la turba enardecida de gente, acompañado de su esposa. Medusa se encontraba ahí, y le miró con una sonrisa de complacencia, Excalibur apareció también acompañado de su orden e hizo callar a ambas turbas.

"Todos cállense! Dejen hablar al líder de la ciudad!" –dijo Excalibur descargando con fuerza su bastón contra el piso.

"Exigimos justicia!" –gritaron los del bando de Medusa.

"Por que la exigen?" –pregunto Excalibur.

"El hijo de Shinigami-sama, Death the Kid ha herido a mi hijo –dijo Medusa sonando preocupada y angustiada- le ha herido cuando Ragnarok trataba de defender a Mark"

"Te recuerdo Medusa que ahora mismo mi hijo se encuentra velando por Ragnarok en el hospital –dijo Otome muy seria- a demás antes de que esto suceda Mark tato de aprovecharse de mi hija" –dijo haciendo que el bando de Shinigami-sama se enardeciera, Medusa miró con rabia a Otome.

"silencio! –gritó Excalibur- es eso cierto Alice?" –le preguntó a ella. Alice no dudo en decir la verdad.

"así es me acorralo en un callejón y trato de tomarme a la fuerza fue cuando Ragnarok llegó y trato de detenerlo, diciendo que no era lo correcto, cuando escuchó venir a los demás huyo dejándonos, cuando Kid se enteró no puso evitar sentirse furioso y fue a reclamarle" –dijo Alice con seriedad.

"aun así! Tu hijo ha herido al mío!" –exigió Medusa. Y los de su bando exigieron también.

"Eso fue porque Mark hirió a B*S...que es incluso de tu mismo bando" –dijo Otome, se las estaban agarrando entre las dos.

"discutir no enmendara las cosas" –dijo Excalibur- "Shinigami...cual será u castigo para Kid y para Mark, porque aquí ambos han obrado mal"

"bueno...no podemos dar sentencia si es que no están todos los que fueron partícipes de este conflicto, así que lo mejor es esperar a que B*S y Ragnarok se mejoren, entonces dictaremos una sentencia apropiada de acuerdo a lo que digan todos, por el momento propongo una sentencia momentánea" –dijo seriamente, algunos reclamaron pero Excalibur los calló.

"continua" –le pidió Excalibur.

"Propongo que encerremos a Mark...puesto que él ha herido a B*S e incluso ha tratado de aprovecharse de Alice –dijo conteniendo la furia- y para Kid que ha herido a Ragnarok, pues será desterrado de la Death City, hasta que resolvamos este problema con todos los testigos"

"Padre!" –dijo Alice sorprendida y Otome bajo la cabeza angustiada.

"Lo siento Alice...tu hermano ha obrado de forma incorrecta y debe se castigado...al igual que Mark -dijo mirando a Medusa- cuyos actos han sido igual o peores que los de mi hijo"

"bien dicho –dijo Excalibur- les daremos 12 horas a cada uno para cumplí con sus sentencias, Mark debe entregarse en 12 horas al igual que Kid debe dejar la ciudad en ese tiempo...si alguno no cumple con la sentencia en ese tiempo pues se le dará la muerte...así de simple" –dijo Excalibur, todos se calmaron y comenzaron a esparcirse.

Shinigami-sama y Otome entraron al castillo y Excalibur se fue con su orden, el grupo de Kid se quedo ahí aun sorprendido por el repentino giro que todo había dado.

"Maldición...por mi ya mataba a ese desgraciado que osó tocar a Alice" –dijo Shinigami-ama molesto.

"Ya ha llegado la hora..." –dijo Otome.

"si...preparemos las fuerzas...ya se acerca la batalla par deshacernos de esa molesta bruja" –dijo shinigami-sama con una voz completamente diferente a la que usaba siempre.

Continuará...

**Acabé!XDXD**

**Lo hice en tiempo record! XDXD**

**Lo siento de nuevo por la tardanza TT-TT**

**El destino esa en mi contra T-T...pero ya lo publiqué! **

**Comenten!**

**Ray D.**

**PS: que conste que hice que B*S dijera que superara a los dioses XDXD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!XDXD**

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo cuatro de esta versión SoulEaterizada de Romeo y Julieta. Exactamente voy por la mitad! XDXD Si!**

**Mi último viernes de vacaciones...T-T lo estoy disfrutando al máximo XDXDXD**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece...ni Romeo y Julieta...TT-TT**

**Capítulo 4**

Chrona se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación y recodaba cuando Kid vino a verla la anterior noche, sonreía porque ya era su esposa así que ya no podría casarse con Mark, ella aun no sabía nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Miró hacia el atardecer; parecía que le tiempo pasara muy lentamente, y ella esperaba que ya llegara la noche para que Kid llegara para su 'luna de miel' a escondidas. Quería entregarse a él y disfrutar de la noche.

"_De una buena vez que ya llegue la noche, y que todos se vayan a dormir...para que así Kid llegue inadvertido y nos quedemos solos...sin molestas interrupciones... para hacerse el amor les basta a los amantes la luz de sus propios atractivos, y como el amor es ciego, se llevan mejor con la noche...no se lidiar con esta espera...que de una buena vez llegue la noche y que me de a Kid... que ya él es mío y yo suya...quiero que él me haga suya y así ambos gozaremos de una noche inolvidable..._"

Eruka entró a la habitación y salió al balcón pálida y preocupada, agarraba unas cuerdas, Chrona la vio con una sonrisa, aun ignorante a lo que había ocurrido.

"Eruka! Que es eso? Son las cuerdas para que Kid suba en la noche a mi habitación?" –preguntó sonrojada.

"si aquí están" –dijo arrojándolas al suelo para luego cubrirse el rostro con sus manos y comenzar a sollozar, arrodillándose en el suelo.

"ay de mi! Que ha ocurrido? Por que lloras?" –preguntó preocupada Chrona.

"Oh que maldito día! Ha sido herido! Esta herido! Al borde de la muerte! Que horrible día!" –dijo Eruka aun sollozando, Chrona se sintió alarmada y se arrodillo a su lado.

"que ha ocurrido, dime! Definitivamente no se lidiar con tu falta de información! Que ha ocurrido? Tan cruel ha sido el destino?" –preguntó más alarmada.

"Death the Kid si...pero el destino...oh kami-sama! Kid! Kid! Kid! Quien lo hubiera imaginado!" –cuando Chrona escuchó el nombre de Kid, se puso más pálida y se cubrió la boca con las manos asustada. Pero en seguida le dio un ataque de desesperación y sacudió a Eruka.

"que ha ocurrido? Dime! Quien diablos eres tu para atormentarme de esta forma? Y en el día de mi boda! Vamos dime! Que ha ocurrido!...es que Kid esta herido?...vamos dime...mi cordura dependerá de lo que digas, si me dices que si...pues me volveré loca de solo pensar que mi amor se encuentra al borde de la muerte, si me dices que no, te reprochare por hacerme dar un susto tan grande y cruel...anda! dime!" –le exigió Chrona más desesperada aun.

"Le he visto...en el hospital...pálido, y la herida...las heridas...en su pecho, estaba vendado y su estado no era nada bueno! Oh kami-sama! Por favor! Que la muerte no se lo vaya a llevar tan prematuramente, aun es tan joven!"

"Oh destrózate corazón! Destrózate de una vez antes de sufrir más! Que haré? No podré soportar un mundo sin él...si el se va, yo le seguiré sin pensarlo dos veces! El no pude irse y dejarme sola!" –dijo Chrona alarmada.

"Oh Ragnarok! Tan joven, tan tenaz...era un gruñón pero aun así era un noble caballero! Que viva yo para verlo muerto! No!" –dijo Eruka aun sollozando.

"que? Que no se acaba este sufrimiento? Mi amado hermano puede morir? Y mi más aun amado esposo también? Que se acabe el mundo de una vez sobre mi! Sin ellos no puedo vivir!" –dijo Chrona comenzando a llorar.

"Ragnarok esta herido...por Kid! Y Kid esta desterrado de le Death City!" –dijo Eruka por fin aclarando todo, pero cuando escuchó eso Chrona dejo de llorar y la miro desorientada.

"Que has dicho? Kid hirió a mi hermano?"

"Así es! El le hirió!" –dijo Eruka sollozando.

"Oh! Demonio angelical! Habitó jamás un dragón tan seductora caverna? Horrible sustancia de la más celestial apariencia! Exactamente lo opuesto a lo que exactamente pareces! Oh Kid! Como has podido hacer semejante barbaridad! No se lidiar con tu semejante acción ruin!" –dijo sollozando junto a Eruka.

"Es que ya no hay nada que sea lo parece? Todos los hombres son así? Caballerosos y de buen parecer, pero en el fondo falsos! Mentirosos! Bárbaros! Ay...que la vergüenza caiga sobre Death the Kid" –Chrona al escuchar eso y como Eruka había llamado a Kid, se paró y dejo de sollozar miró a Eruka con odio.

"no te atrevas a decir eso! Maldita tu lengua por haber injuriado contra él! No permitiré que lo insultes en mi presencia! Ay de mi...que cruel he sido al hablar así de él!" –dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza, entró a su habitación y se sentó en su cama. Eruka le siguió y la miro confundida.

"Es que...defiendes a quien hirió de esa forma a tu hermano?"

"Y de insultar a quien es mi esposo? Oh...que mal me he comportado...si con tan solo tres horas de ser tu esposa ya te he insultado?...pero porque? Porque Kid heriste a mi hermano?"

"Escuché que Kid quería herir a Mark porque le había hecho algo a su hermana...y Ragnarok se pudo en medio para defender a Mark y le hirió" –dijo Eruka aun sollozando.

"Pues en ese caso bien que le haya herido...en que pensaba mi hermano? Defender a ese estúpido?...atrás lágrimas...Kid esta saludable y Ragnarok seguramente se recupera él es fuerte...si tengo que pensar eso...pero espera, creí haber escuchado una palabra que incluso es más dolorosa que 'muerte'...y que me ha asesinado de una cuchillada...que dijiste? Kid esta desterrado? ...desterrado?...esa sola palabra 'deterrado' es como si mi hermano ya estuviera muerto mil veces! El débil estado de mi hermano ya era suficiente desgracia...con eso hubiera bastado...pero que a eso también le aumentes que mi amor esta desterrado...desterrado! no! Ay de mi! Que haré sola sin mi amor? No puedo vivir sin que él este cerca de mi! Lo necesito!...no hay suficientes palabras para expresar este dolor que ahora me atormenta...donde esta mi madre?" –dijo mirando a Eruka.

"Esta en el hospital ahora junto a tu hermano que esta en estado de coma" –dijo Eruka procurando calmarse- "quieres ir con ella? te puedo escoltar"

"no... que por el momento sus lágrimas sea las que se viertan...que cuando Kid se haya ido las mías comenzaran a salir a mares...ve y atiéndela a ella...oh...esta escala –dijo mientras recogía la escala- ya no tendrá utilidad ahora que mi esposo esta desterrado..." –dijo comenzando a llorar.

"Tranquila...me han dicho que tiene 12 horas para salir de la ciudad...aun puede venir y así consumir su matrimonio...tu tranquila que yo iré a verle...seguramente esta en la casa de Stein, iré a hablarle y a decirle que tu aun lo esperas esta noche" –dijo Eruka tratando de calmarla.

"Gracias Eruka..."

"Entonces voy" –dijo dejando a Chrona, que miró como el sol ya casi se ocultaba cansado y la luna comenzaba a salir.

"Kid...que haré sin ti..."

Mientras en la casa de Stein, Kid se encontraba en la sala, sentado en el sofá, esperando que le informasen que era lo que su padre había dictado. Sus pensamientos estaban divididos, por un lado esperando que Ragnarok se mejorase y por otro lado pensaba en el gran daño que esto resultaría para Chrona. Hasta que Marie entró y fue a verse con Stein que estaba ahí también fumando. Marie le dijo lo que había presenciado y lo que Shinigami-sama había dicho.

"Ya veo...Kid" –dijo Stein llamándolo. Kid se acercó algo perdido en si mismo, esperando que dolor desconocido aun iba a conocer.

"Si? Que es lo que ha dictado mi padre Stein...dímelo" –dijo Kid tratando de aferrarse a la esperanza de que no seria una condena terrible.

"bueno tienes suerte...aun no se ha decidido que se hará hasta que B*S y Ragnarok estén en mejores condiciones, pero por el momento ha dado un fallo momentáneo" –dijo fumando de nuevo.

"bien...eso es bueno, pero que es lo que mi padre me ha impuesto por el momento?" –pregunto algo más aliviado.

"el destierro..." –cuando Kid escuchó esa palabra sintió que perdía el equilibrio. Se arrodillo mirando el suelo, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

"D-destierro?...p-pero...como" –dijo Kid tratando de formar una oración coherente.

"Estas desterrado de la Death City hasta que ellos dos se mejoren" –dijo Stein sin tener compasión del chico.

"Oh no! No digas destierro! No digas eso! Di que me va a encerrar en un calabozo, encadenado o lo que sea! Pero no digas destierro!" –dijo Kid desesperado.

"recuerda...solo es hasta que ellos dos se mejoren que será pronto estoy seguro" –dijo Stein.

"no! Preferiría que me encerrara en una cárcel! Preferiría cualquier cosa al destierro! Que me torturen, que me encierren, que me tengan sin comida y agua!...lo que sea...pero no que me destierren" –dijo destrozado, Marie no soporto mas y se acerco para abrazarlo, Kid abrazo a Marie tratando de encontrar tranquilidad.

"Tranquilo Kid...sabes que esos dos son fuertes se repondrán pronto, y luego solo falta acusar a Mark, sus crímenes son peores de los que se te acusan a ti" –dijo Marie tratando de tranquilizarlo.

"Es que ese no es el problema, el problema es Chrona... –dijo mirando a Marie sus ojos algo vidriosos; como si fuera a llorar- no puedo dejarla sola, si la dejo Medusa podrá hacer lo que le plazca, podría sacarla de la ciudad y alejarla de mi para siempre, no puedo permitirme dejarla sola... debo protegerla..." –Marie sonrió al ver la preocupación del chico.

"No puedes no cumplir ese castigo –dijo Stein- si no te vas en 12 horas te mataran...y" –se oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, Marie dejo a Kid y fue a abrir.

"que día mas desastroso...y creí que seria el mas feliz de mi vida" –dijo Kid aun en el suelo.

"aun quedan esperanzas Kid –dijo Stein- _Shinigami-sama ya esta preparando un ataque a Medusa_" –dijo para si mismo, Kid le miró molesto.

"tu no lo entiendes...tu no eres joven y no estas enamorado de ser tan perfecto...tu no has arruinado tu matrimonio a las pocas horas...tu no harás sufrir a tu amada...no lo comprendes!" –Stein iba a decir lo que se había dicho para si mismo, pero justo entraron Marie y Eruka de nuevo cubierta por una capa gris.

"Dime...está aquí el esposo de mi señorita?" –preguntó Eruka.

"si, ahí esta destrozado por la forma en que las cosas han cambiado" –dijo Marie, igual de apenada.

"ay...igual esta Chrona...destrozada, llorando y llorando... –entonces vio a Kid en el suelo- Levántate! Ponte de pie! Hazlo por Chrona!...he venido de parte de Chrona" –dijo Eruka. Cuando escucho el nombre de Chrona Kid se paro y fue hacia Eruka.

"Eruka..."

"ay Kid...que vamos a hacer?" –dijo ella, tratando de contener las lágrimas y se dio cuenta de que el también estaba por llorar.

"como esta ella? Acaso cree que soy un despiadado ser que ha arruinado nuestro matrimonio tan prontamente? No me odia?" –preguntó esperando la peor respuesta.

"Odiarte? Ya quisiera! Ella no te odia...odia a su hermano por haber defendido a Mark en el momento en que atentaste su vida! Ella solo llora a mares...diciendo que no sabe lidiar con las lágrimas, y el dolor que siente" –dijo Eruka recordando a Chrona destrozada.

"soy un desalmado! Haciéndola pasar por semejante sufrimiento! deberían darme la muerte! Soy una basura que no merece vivir!" –dijo agarrando un puñal y tratando de apuñalarse a si mismo, Eruka chillo de miedo y Marie grito temiendo que se atreviera a matar. Stein muy rápidamente se acercó y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciéndolo caer al suelo tosiendo.

"no seas idiota! –dijo enojado- compórtate como lo que eres! eres el hijo de Shinigami-sama! Te creí en una posición más templada. Es que acaso vas a echar todo por la borda? Que hay de tus dulces y sinceros votos de amor? Eran falsos? acaso eran falsos todos esos juramentos que hiciste? No te das cuenta de lo afortunado que eres? Chrona ahora esta lejos del alcance de ese deslamado de Mark; y él pasara malos momentos en la cárcel, y shinigami-sama...tu padre te ha dado una oportunidad; puesto que cuando esos dos se mejoren, los cargos contra Mark son peores que los tuyos y de seguro tendrá la pena de muerte. Tu ve como estaba planeado hoy a ver a Chrona, ve con ella y consuélala, que mucha falta le hará tu presencia; pero recuerda que no debes pasarte de la hora...sino si te encuentran te mataran en el instante...ahora recomponte!" –dijo Stein tranquilizando a Kid que en seguida de recompuso- "Ve Eruka y avísale a Chrona, que él irá a verla...y que en lo posible trate de hacer que todos se retiren lo más pronto posible"

"No será necesario...la señora no se encuentra así que no hay mucho peligro. Entonces voy yendo señor...animo Kid. Date prisa!" –dijo despidiéndose y saliendo rápidamente del lugar. Kid se paro y respiró hondo, Marie le quito el polvo de sus ropas y le dedico una sonrisa para darle ánimos, Kid le devolvió la sonrisa en agradecimiento. Después miro a Stein y se despidió con un asentimiento, salio corriendo en dirección a la casa de Chrona.

Ya era casi de madrugada; cuando Medusa llegó a su casa, algunos de sus sirvientes se acercaron para consolarla, ella aparentaba estar destrozada y dolida por el estado de su hijo, aparentaba sufrir. Medusa entró a su estudio pidiendo estar a solas; una vez a solas se limpio las lágrimas que había hecho salir a la fuerza.

"Mark" –dijo y detrás de unas cortinas salió Mark que tenia un semblante molesto y preocupado, se acerco a Medusa tenso- "wow...que carácter tan amargado, deberías sentirte contento de que mi hijo evito que te hirieran"

"Es que no has escuchado la sentencia del shinigami?" –preguntó irritado.

"Si...yo estuve ahí cuando la dio...y también escuché cuando dijo que desterraba a uno de sus hijos y uno de sus mejores maestros...Death the Kid está desterrado" –dijo Medusa como si eso le trajera satisfacción.

"si y yo tengo que entregarme en unas horas o me mataran" –dijo Mark irritándose más.

"Deja de comportarte así –dijo Medusa algo molesta- a demás es tu culpa, si no hubieras tratado de aprovecharte de su hija, nada de esto habría pasado y nuestros planes transcurrirían normalmente –dijo mirando acusadoramente, Mark no dijo nada solo se sentó en una silla agarrando su cabeza- ahora tendremos que adelantar el ataque...pero antes tengo que sacarte a ti y a mi hija de la ciudad"

"que?"

"no me ayudaras si no te doy a mi hija no?" –pregunto Medusa tratando de subirle los ánimos a Mark.

"si..." –dijo Mark con una sonrisa.

"Entonces los sacare de la ciudad; diciendo que mi hija se encontraba triste y decidí darle unas vacaciones para que despejara la mente –dijo mientras trazaba su propio plan, saldrán de la ciudad mañana en la mañana; puedes esconderte aquí hasta entonces; ocultaré tu alma para que no te encuentren y mañana llevaras a Chrona a otra parte; y podrás casarla ahí y de ahí en adelante hacer lo que quieras con ella" –Mark sonrió socarronamente ante la idea.

"De acuerdo...llamaré a mi madre para que te envié más tropas"

"Perfecto...Free!" –le llamó, en seguida entro el corpulento a la habitación, miró a Mark y prefirió no decir nada y hacerse al loco.

"Si...me llamaste?"

"Si, prepara un carro para que salga mañana muy temprano, irán Mark y Chrona, tu y Eruka los llevaran a una ciudad lejos de aquí" –dijo Medusa.

"Muy bien...algo más?"

"si, como esta Chrona?"

"Pues...llorando, esta afligida por lo de su hermano y nos ha pedido que le dejemos sola" –dijo Free algo afligido.

"Si será una llorona...bueno dejémosle entonces...más tarde le daré la noticia" –dijo Medusa.

Llegó el amanecer; y ya se había pasado el plazo de los dos; pero Mark no se entregaría y Kid aun no había salido de la ciudad.

Kid y Chrona, seguían en la habitación de ella. Se habían quedado dormidos, y encontraban felices los dos; abrazados en la cama de Chrona. Chrona dormía placidamente, tumbada; atravesada sobre el pecho de Kid; que la abrazaba fuertemente, y Chrona también lo abrazaba con fuerza sin querer soltarlo; no quería que él se fuera; aun habían algunos rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos, las cuales Kid limpio con disimulo para no despertarla; Kid miraba el techo de la habitación; sabia que se había pasado de la hora, pero no se arrepentía en absoluto puesto que había pasado más tiempo con ella; y quien sabe en cuanto tempo la volvería a ver.

La idea de dejarla aunque sea por unos días u horas, le causaba mucho dolor, no quería dejarla sola con Medusa, se sentía culpable por dejarla desprotegida. Era demasiado doloroso...para ambos.

Se separó muy cuidadosamente, para no despertarla, no se movió bruscamente y la tapó con una manta; y comenzó a vestirse. Chrona comenzó a despertarse y se dio cuenta de que ya no la abrazaba y se asustó, se incorporó rápidamente tapándose con la manta, mirando por todas partes.

"Kid" –le llamó apunto de llorar.

"Estoy aquí" –le dijo acercándose para abrazarla, Chrona se aferro con fuerza a él, sabia que ya tenia que irse pero no quería. Kid se separó de nuevo para seguir vistiéndose; Chrona lo miro con tristeza; y miró por la ventana, el sol ya comenzaba a salir.

"Ya te tienes que ir?" –preguntó con tristeza.

"Si...ya me he pasado del plazo y si me quedo más tiempo me encontraran...ya esta amaneciendo. Tengo que irme ya...si me quedo podrían matarme" –dijo Kid también afligido.

"Pero si aun no ha amanecido... –dijo Chrona nerviosa de que el se fuera- no te vayas...no se lidiar con las despedidas" –dijo comenzando a llorar.

"Chrona...no es un adiós para siempre; volveré pronto...lo prometo...y cuando vuelva podremos estar juntos...te lo prometo" –dijo abrazando a Chrona.

"Pero y que sucede si mi madre hace algo?" –dijo Chrona aun afligida.

"Los demás te protegerán; ellos no dejaran que nada te haga daño mientras yo no estoy aquí" –dijo tratando de calmarla.

"Pero Kid..." –entonces alguien toco la puerta, los dos se sobresaltaron. Eruka se asomo ligeramente.

"Chrona...Medusa-sama viene para acá...cuidado y alerta" –dijo y cerró la puerta.

"Tengo que irme o sino me encontrara" –dijo Kid apresurándose; Chrona agarró una bata y se la puso rápidamente; Kid una vez se hubo vestido salió por el balcón, Chrona le siguió, Kid se preparo para saltar; pero Chrona lo detuvo.

"Y así me dejas?...no se lidiar con esto..." –dijo apunto de llorar de nuevo. Kid se dio la vuelta y se acerco a ella para sostenerla de las mejillas; se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Me mantendré en contacto contigo cuanto pueda; reza porque Ragnarok y B*S se recuperen pronto, porque cuando lo hagan podré volver aquí" –dijo en susurros; Chrona asintió lentamente, entonces se dieron un último beso; y Kid tomo su mano y la beso; entonces se dio la vuela y dio un salto.

En un momento la mano de Kid sostenía la mano de Chrona pero en un parpadeo, ya se había ido. Kid se había ido...Chrona vio hacia los árboles por donde seguramente el se había ido; entonces se arrodillo en el suelo; las lágrimas brotaron a mares. Sintió que se iba a desarmar en pedazos, y se abrazó a si misma; se sintió desprotegida...pero sobre todo...sola...

"Kid..."

Kid miro hacia el bacón mientras se alejaba, una punzada de remordimiento le atravesó el pecho y siguió su camino, maldiciendo a todo lo demás. Los demás le seguían esperando en la frontera de la ciudad; Stein le miro severamente cuando Kid apareció.

"Kid te atrasaste...más de lo debido" –dijo Maka.

"Lo siento...no ha sido fácil despedirse de ella..." –dijo Kid con el rostro torturado.

"Kid..." –dijo Liz.

"cuidaran de ella...verdad?" –les preguntó.

"Por supuesto...tu no te preocupes" –dijo Soul.

"Kid-kun tu tranquilo" –dijo Patty.

"Kid cuidate bien?" –dijo Alice abrazando a su hermano.

"Lo haré...ustedes también" –dijo devolviendole el abrazo.

"Hora de irse" –le recordó Stein.

Kid se puso una capa, y sacó su patineta; antes de marcharse miro a Stein que asintió, entonces Kid se fue por el desierto, y poco a poco se alejo más y más, se detuvo en una duna de arena y volteo hacia la ciudad...

"Chrona..."

Continuará...

**Debita! XDXD**

**Ya se, ya se...me tome un mes sabático...y no he escrito nada...pero retomare mi deber de escritora...por el KxC! XDXDXD**

**Posiblemente este sea el capítulo más trágico el fic...o tal vez no...XDXD**

**Bueno les agradezco a los que comentaron el anterior capitulo XDXD**

**Bueno me retiro tengo que ir al dentista…TT-TT **

**Nos vemos!**

**Ray D.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece; le pertenece a Atsuhi Okhubo-san el mejor mangaka! xD Romeo y Julieta tampoco m pertenece l pertenece Shakespeare, uno de los escritores renacentistas más importantes...T-T nada me pertenece... ni el chico q me gusta...es de mi mejor amiga TT-TT

**Capítulo 5**

Chrona continuaba llorando a mares, tendida en la cama; Eruka estaba con ella y solo la miraba llorar; era consiente del dolor que le causaba la parida de Death the Kid, pero no tenia idea de que dentro de poco le vendrían más malas noticias a su joven ama.

"Chrona!...Chrona! deja de llorar! –continuaba tratando de tranquilizarla, pero Chrona no paraba de llorar. Había estado llorando toda la mañana- Chrona!...¿Qué si tu madre te ve así?...puede sospechar!"

"Es que...no puedo..." –dijo entre sollozos.

"Chrona...! –entonces alguien tocó la puerta, Eruka se sobresaltó, y Chrona ni cuenta se dio. Eruka se aproximo a l cama de Chrona donde ella lloraba a mares, y corrió las cortinas de esta para sí cubrirla.

"Eruka...señorita...puedo pasar" –dijo Free detrás de la puerta.

"F-Free?...oh que alivio..." –dijo Eruka disponiéndose a abrir la puerta. Chrona continuo llorando.

"Buenas tardes" –dijo Free entrando.

"ya es tarde?...que rápido pasa el tiempo realmente" –dijo Eruka.

"Señorita?" –dijo Free hacia la cama. Chrona hizo un gran esfuerzo en dejar de lado los llantos y así saludar.

"F-Free..." –dijo con voz triste.

"Eh...que le sucede?" –pregunto intrigado.

"N-no...es...n-na-a-da" –dijo y enseguida volvió a romper en llanto.

"Pero..."

"Free es por lo de su hermano...esta realmente preocupada..." –dijo Eruka algo nerviosa.

"Ya veo...esta como todos en la casa...no te preocupes –dijo hacia Chrona- estoy seguro de que tu hermano se mejorara...el es fuerte" –dijo para alentarla.

"G-gracias...Free...pero no eso solo por lo que lloro" –dijo Chrona.

"entonces porque más llorarías?...ah...ya veo...lloras por el bastardo ese que hirió a Ragnarok" –Eruka trago saliva sonoramente, Chrona dejo de llorar instantáneamente cuando lo menciono, una corriente helada la recorrió por completo...acaso ya sabia?...sabia de lo que tenia con Kid?

"A...a que te refieres?" –preguntó Chrona.

"A que ese bastardo sigue con vida..." –dijo al fin con rabia, Eruka suspiro de alivio.

"si...vive...pero lejos de aquí..." –dijo volviendo a llorar de nuevo.

"si lejos de aquí...pero tranquila...planearemos algo para vengarnos...como esta lejos de su familia será cosa fácil atraparlo y matarlo..." –dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Eruka se asusto al escuchar eso, y Chrona de solo pensarlo se puso peor aun.

"Eso..." –dijo en murmullos.

"Pero dejando eso de lado...traigo buenas noticias de parte de tu madre" –dijo Free.

"De su madre?" –preguntó Eruka ansiosa de escuchar algo bueno.

"No se lidiar con las buenas noticias...de que se trata?" –preguntó Chrona enjugándose las lágrimas.

"tu madre ha pensado en lo mejor para ti, y ha decidido quietarte este sufrimiento de la mejor forma"

"dime...que es?" –pregunto Chrona algo asustada.

"Mañana en la madrugada nos iremos de la ciudad, iremos a Seaverc (1) donde reside la familia de Mark...y ahí te casaras con él" –dijo con aire serio. Cuando Chrona escucho esas palabras sintió una punzada en el pecho. Se quedo congelada...pero enseguida la ira y la frustración la dominaron.

"NO! Me niego! Como puede hacerme esto! A demás se supone que el debe entregarse por lo que le hizo a B*S! como puedo casarme con alguien que esta preso y que no amo?...No lo haré! no se lidiar con esto!...dile a mi madre que me niego a hacerlo!" –dijo a gritos, Free retrocedió y Eruka lo llevo hacia la puerta para sacarlo, y luego fue a donde Chrona que había comenzado a llorar de la rabia.

Free se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver la reacción de Chrona, entonces fue a avisarle a Medusa rápidamente. La encontró en el estudio junto a Mark tomando una copa de vino, entro torpemente.

"Free...ya le has dicho a Chrona?" –preguntó Mark.

"Si...hace unos instantes se lo he dicho..." –dijo algo inseguro.

"Y?...como lo tomo?" –pregunto Medusa.

"...bueno...no tan bien como hubiera querido..." –dijo nervioso.

"Qué?...a que te refiere?" –preguntó Medusa frunciendo el ceño.

"Verá..."

"que voy a hacer?..." –decía Chrona en su habitación y Eruka trataba de calmarla.

"tonta...no debiste reaccionar asi!...ahora pueden sospechar que quieres a alguien mas...y cuando se enteren de que esa persona es Kid...ay de mi!" –dijo Eruka asustándose.

"Pero...como voy a casarme con Mark si ni lo amo...y es por el que paso esto?...a demás ya estoy casad..." –entonces Medusa entro a la habitación casi derribando la puerta, se acerco a Chrona y empujo a Eruka. Agarró a Chrona de su brazo con fuerza y la saco de la cama casi arrojándola al piso, sino fuera por los reflejos de Chrona.

"Ahora explícame! –dijo muy molesta Medusa- como es eso de que no lo harás?...yo soy tu madre...y he decidido que te casaras con Mark!"

"No!...no lo amo!...a demás...el tiene que entregarse y..."

"no seas tonta! Acaso crees que vamos a hacer lo que diga el shinigami ese? No!" –dijo sacudiéndola con violencia.

"Pero..."

"Ni una sola palabra más! Mira niña...mejor te preparas para salir temprano mañana, empaca de una vez tus cosas y no te quejes! No estas en posición de contradecirme!"

"Pero yo..."

"Calla! No eres más que una testaruda! Te lo diré una sola ves... o mañana te vas sin decir nada a Seaverc y ahí te casas con Mark, o te encerraré hasta que mueras!" –Medusa comenzo a enojarse bastante y Chrona comenzo a llorar del miedo.

"Pero madre..."

"Pero nada! Te consigo un buen esposo; de buena familia, buenas cualidades y riquezas, y me vienes con que: 'no lo amo, no pienso casarme con alguien que ni amo y esta preso' quieres eso eh? bien entonces! –agarró a Chrona y la miro a los ojos con furia- te doy tiempo para que lo pienses mejor, sabes que yo no acostumbro a estas tonterías, tienes hasta esta noche para decidir irte mañana y casarte con Mark, y si no...pues el calabozo se volverá tu nuevo aposento y estarás encerada ahí hasta dar tu último aliento! Lo juro! Yo no quiero como hija a una mocosa desobediente y testaruda! Tienes hasta esa noche! No lo romperé mi palabra" –dijo soltándola con tal violencia que Chrona cayo al piso. Medusa salió sin decir nada, Free fue detrás de Chrona igual sin decir nada. Eruka estaba tan asustada por como había actuado Medusa que estaba congelada.

Chrona comenzo a llorar en el piso; comenzó a llorar escandalosamente, sus llantos rápidamente hicieron que Eruka corriera a ayudarla. Eruka le ayudo a pararse y Chrona se aferro con fuerza a ella.

"Eruka! Dime! Que puedo hacer ahora!...ya no se que hacer...no puedo con esto!...tengo que hallar una solución antes de que anochezca!...dime algo! Que puedo hacer? Aconséjame!" –dijo desesperadamente. Eruka la miro unos instantes y respiro hondo.

"bueno...Kid no esta aquí –cuando dijo eso Chrona lloró más aun- y no pude volver por el momento...y...como estan las cosas aquí...pues pienso que lo mejor es que vayas y te cases con Mark" –cuando Eruka dijo eso, Chrona dejo de llorar y se separo par mirarla con sorpresa.

"...q...que...?" -apenas masculló.

"linda! Tu vales más! No puedes estar aquí esperando a un hombre desperdiciado tu juventud y tu belleza!...A demás a Kid recién lo conoces, en cambio Mark es un amigo de tu hermano, y bien lo conoces!...Este segundo matrimonio será mucho mejor que el primero!...Vamos niña...date una oportunidad con Mark" –dijo Eruka sonriéndole, pero Chrona solo estaba sorprendida.

"...me lo dices...con el corazón...?"

"Si...y con mi alma"

"Malditos sean ambos" –dijo Chrona en murmullos.

"que?...dijiste algo?..."

"No...solo..me has consolado bastante...tienes razón...no vale la pena estar aquí esperándole...pro...antes de prepararme para irnos mañana...querría ir a avisarles al menos a los demás que h cambiado de decisión...seria lo más educado" –dijo sin mirarle.

"Tienes razón! Ve a decirles y yo le diré a tu madre que has ido a dar unas vueltas para reflexionar!" –dijo Eruka animada saliendo de la habitación.

"vete! No volveré a tenerte confianza jamás!...Debo ir donde Stein...necesito que me ayude en esto...he de apurarme!"

Chrona se alistó rápidamente y salio de la casa sigilosamente; se dirigió a la parte posterior y salio sin ser vista. Camino por las calles rápidamente, procurando que nadie la reconociera, llegó rápidamente a la casa de Stein y entro sin esperar a llamar y a que alguien venga a recibirla. Una vez adentro las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos. Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala donde entró abruptamente, todos se congelaron al verla, estaban los amigos de Kid y Stein y Marie. Chrona lo vio a todos y luego se arrodilló en el piso sin contener las lágrimas más. Alice se acercó a ella preocupada.

"Chrona?...que sucedió?..." –dijo abrazándola.

"Oh Alice...las cosas han empeorado..." –dijo entre sollozos.

"Chrona-chan...que paso?...dinos" –dijo Maka acercándose también.

"Ella...ella...mi madre...ha..."

"Medusa? –dijo Stein inquietándose- que hizo?"

"Ella...dice que mañana debo irme a Seaverc...y ahí me casaran con Mark..." –dijo llorando escandalosamente. Todo se sorprendieron al escuchar eso; Stein hizo un puño y golpeó la mesa. Alice frunció el ceño y abrazó a Chrona con más fuerza.

"tenemos que sacarla de ahí cuanto antes" –dijo Soul.

"no...eso solo empeorara las cosas...todo este asunto de Kid y Ragnarok tiene a los dos bandos muy alterables, si a eso le sumamos que Chrona se escapa de su casa y se va con nosotros...eso acabaría en una batalla entre ambos bandos...seria como echarle más leña al fuego" –dijo fumando.

"tiene razón...pero no podemos dejar que se la lleven mañana" –dijo liz.

"Pero se supone que Mark debería entregarse" –dijo Soul.

"no lo hará –dijo Marie- la familia de Mark no lo permitiría...por eso se van a Seaverc...ahí es donde reside su familia...ahí Shinigami-sama no podría hacer nada..."

"no quiero ir! –dijo Chrona- no quiero!...antes prefiero morir!" –dijo en sollozos, cuando dijo eso Stein pensó en un buen plan y salio rápidamente de la sala.

"no digas eso Chrona-chan...no puedes morir...piensa en Kid...eso solo lo devastaría" –dijo Maka.

"tiene razón...debemos hallar otra solución...pero cual?"

"lo digo en serio –dijo Chrona mirando a Alice con lágrimas en sus ojos- prefiero morir a casarme con Mark...no lo amo para nada...el fue el que causo todo esto...lo odio tanto...no pienso casarme con el por nada!" –dijo con rabia y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

"En serio...serias capaz de morir?" –preguntó Stein entrando en la sala.

"O-oye! Stein!" –reclamó Alice.

"si!...si seria capaz...acaso tienes alguna solución a esto?" –dijo Chrona levantándose y acercándose a Stein.

"Veo una posible solución...pero es algo riesgosa y desesperada" .dijo Stein con seriedad.

"que es?" –preguntó Marie.

"antes...dime –dijo mirando a Chrona- serias capaz?...de morir?" –preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

"Prefiero cualquier clase de tortura, dolor, lo que sea...antes que traicionar a Kid..." –dijo Chrona con seriedad.

"entonces eres capaz de un simulacro de muerte para salir de esto?" –preguntó sujetándola por los brazos, todos se extrañaron al escuchar eso. Chrona lo miro confundida.

"simulacro?" –pregunto sin entender.

"Stein no querrás...!" –dijo Mari adivinando lo que planeaba.

"Pero deberás ser fuerte...y confiar en nosotros" –dijo Stein.

"Si...si así puedo quedarme con mi amor...haré lo que sea...seré fuerte...y depositare en ustedes mi confianza" –dijo decidía.

"Bien...entonces escucha: Ve a tu casa, y haz como si hubieras recapacitado; y dile a tu madre que te arrepientes y que accedes a casarte con Mark. Coopera con los preparativos para mañana y al legar la noche, te quedaras sola en tu habitación, entonces bebe todo el líquido de este frasco –dijo sacando un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo- hasta la última gota...lo que hará esta sustancia es hacer correr por tus venas un humor frió y letárgico, que opacara tus signos vitales hasta casi hacerlos desaparecer. Así quedaras fría y sin vida, o eso es lo que los demás pensaran...estarás en ese estado dos días, y después despertaras como si solo hubieras estado durmiendo –todos escuchaban sorprendidos lo que decía- mañana te encontraran muerta; para entonces los efectos de la sustancia serán tan fuertes que hasta tu alma parecerá extinta y Medusa ni cuenta se dará. Como es costumbre; te llevaran a la cripta donde estan los restos de tu familia. Mientras estés en ese estado, llamaremos a Kid para que venga...y cuando despiertes el te sacará de la ciudad, y así Medusa no podrá hacerles daño, una vez estén fuera de peligro informaremos acerca de que Mark se encuentra oculto en su casa y así la acorralaremos..." –todo se alegraron al escuchar esa solución, Chrona se quedo en silencio y extendió la mano, Stein puso el frasco en ella y Chrona vio la sustancia rojiza que había dentro. Chrona sonrió y abrazo el frasco.

"Gracias...estaré en deuda contigo por esto" –dijo a Stein que sonrió.

"eso ya lo veremos después...ahora ve y haz como esta planeado..."

"Si!"

"Pase" –dijo Medusa al escuchar los tímidos golpes en la puerta. Chrona respiró hondo y entro con la cabeza gacha, Mark estaba también ahí y la miro con una sonrisa socarrona. Medusa ni se tomo la molestia en mirarla. Chrona se aproximo a su madre ignorando olímpicamente a Mark.

"Etto...madre..."

"Y bien?...ya has tomado tu decisión?" –preguntó tajantemente.

"Si...y quería pedirte disculpas por lo de esta mañana –dijo arrodillándose- tienes razón...no debería importarme lo que diga el Shinigami...y se que tu lo haces por mi bien...y te ruego disculpes mi comportamiento" –Medusa sonrió al escuchar esas palabras

"en serio?...entonces accedes a casarte con Mark?" –dijo mirando al mencionado que se acercó a Chrona y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa socarrona. Chrona tragó saliva y dejo que le audaz a pasarse. Mark la atrajo a el y la miro a los ojos.

"Te casarás con migo Chrona?" –preguntó.

"...Si..." –dijo con un monosílabo. Mark sonrió y se acerco a besarla, Chrona hizo puños y los apretó fuertemente a modo de evitar quitárselo de encima. Medusa sonrió complacientemente.

"Esto va sobre la marcha! Muy bien muy bien!" –los dos se separaron, Chrona sonrojada y tratando de ocultar el asco, y Mark con una sonrisa.

"i-iré a preparar las cosas para mañana" –dijo Chrona queriendo salir de la habitación.

"Ve hija mía! Me alegra que las cosas estén mejorando" –dijo Medusa.

"si..." –Chrona una vez fuera de la habitaron, se limpio los labios y trato de contener las lágrimas. Entonces recordó lo que le dijo Stein.

"_Tengo que ser fuerte..._" –pensó y se dirigió a su habitación para preparar las cosas.

"Te dije que desistiría...es una miedosa..." –dijo Medusa a Mark.

"Si...al final tenias razón" –dijo Mark.

"Ahora si las cosas están saliendo como lo planeamos..."

"No puedo esperar a que sea mía" –dijo Mark con un sonrisa socarrona.

"todo a su tiempo..." –dio Medusa sonriendo también.

"bien...creo que eso fue lo último...ya hemos empacado la ropa que necesitaras para el viaje...algo más que necesites?" –pregunto Eruka.

"no...ya esta todo..." –dijo Chrona.

"en ese caso ve a descansar...mañana saldremos muy temprano..." –dijo Eruka.

"De acuerdo...ve Eruka tu también debes amanecerte" –dijo Chrona.

"Muy bien...Chrona...animo!" –dijo antes de salir.

"_Animo?...si lo que estoy por hacer es una locura...es riesgoso...pero lo haré!...lo que sea por nuestro amor... _–Chrona se acercó a un mueble y saco en pequeño frasco- _debo ser fuerte...y...y si esto no produjera efecto?...mañana me llevarían con Mark...NO!...y que si es un veneno?...y Stein ha decidido mejor matarme para no empeorar las cosas entre los bandos?...no...NO! no debo desconfiar...prometí confiar en ellos...después de todo...son amigos de Kid...ay Kid...tanto quisiera tenerte aquí ahora...te necesito tanto...pero ahora...debo hacer esto yo sola...ahora lo que más me preocupa es lo que podría pasar mientras yo estaría muerta...que si mi madre lo descubre y arma un alboroto...o peor me lleven así a Seaverc...ahí ya no tendría salivatoria!...no no no...no debo pensar eso...tengo que mentalizarme que cuando despierte, estarán ellos esperándome y Kid con ellos...y que nos iremos los dos de la ciudad...a donde nadie nos pondría en peligro..._los dos juntos...por siempre" –dijo, esa ilusión le dio el valor y la determinación que necesitaba y bebió sin dudar la sustancia del frasco rápidamente. En seguida comenzo a marearse y a ver borroso; dejo caer el frasco y cayo al piso inerte...

"Chrona...Chrona!" –Eruka toco la puerta de su habitaron, pensó que ella seguía durmiendo y entró. Las cortinas de la cama estaban cerradas y no le permitían ver nada- "Chrona despierta! Ya es hora de prepararnos para el viaje...mejor si salemos temprano para que no nos pillen...venga!...levántate!...pero que sueño tan pesado...Chrona! –Eruka se acercó al armario y saco la ropa que usaría para el viaje- ya esta todo listo!...vamos muchacha no seas perezosa...Chrona...Chro..." –Eruka vio entonces la mano que estaba tirada en el piso, dejo caer la ropa y se aproximo del otro lado de la cama y la encontró tendida en el piso. Se acercó temosa y la sacudió tratando de hacerla despertar pero se dio cuanta de que no respiraba, desesperadamente tomo su pulso y no encontró nada, el horror la domino por completo- "e...es...esta...esta..mu...muerta...MUERTA!"

Sus gritos se escucharon en toda la casa alarmando a todos.

"NOOOO! AYUDA! ALGUIEN! NOOO!" –Medusa se despertó a causa los gritos de Eruka.

"que escándalo es este?..." –dijo molesta.

"AYUDA!...la señorita! CHRONA! Esta muerta!...CHRONA ESTA MUERTA! "–grito con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando Medusa escucho eso, una corriente helada la recorrió salio rápidamente a encontrarse con Eruka.

"Q-que ha dicho?...no...no puede ser!" –pensó de rabia. En el camino se encontró con Mark que también se había alarmado al escuchar los gritos.

"Medusa..."

"no puede ser...esa mocosa...no pudo..." –llegaron al pasillo que daba a la habitaron de Chrona. Y del cuarto salio Eruka llorando y detrás de ella Free cargando en brazos a Chrona...que estaba pálida y fría...su miembros estaban rígidos...no respiraba...no había ningún signo que señalara de que estaba viva...

"esta muerta" –dijo Free con severidad.

"Maldición..." –dijo Mark.

"no...no...no esta pasando...ella no pudo...no puede ser" –pensó Medusa al ver que sus planes se habían estropeado por completo.

Continuará...

**(1) Seaverc.- me lo inventé xP**

**yooh! **

**Todos! Gomen por tardar en publicar la continuación de este fic...lo uve olvidado mucho tiempo o_o...lo siento**

**Muchas cosas han pasado pro aquí...en mi pobre vida sentimental...T-T...pero ya me recuperare! Y retomaré mi deber de escritora! w**

**A demás ya tengo editor...Night...el me supervisa que cumpla con mis plazos...**

**Night: ¬¬ ya fui suficientemente amable contigo...tenias que publicar esto el VIERNES**

**Ray. El viernes estaba en crisis sentimental!**

**Night: no debes dejar que esas cosas te afecten...**

**Ray. Ya lo se...TT-TT...pero ya lo superare y seguiré advente! (con fuego en los ojos) Así!...nos vemos en la próxima! **

**Ray D.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer.- **Soul Eater no nos pertenece...pero este fic si! XDD

**Capítulo 6**

Las noticias corrieron rápidamente...en cuestión de horas; todos ya sabían de la muerte de la hija de la familia Makenshi; casi todos sus aliados acudieron rápidamente al escuchar de las malas noticias; sin embargo Medusa no permitió a nadie la entrada a la casa. Se encontraba lo suficientemente frustrada como para andar dando explicaciones; todos sus planes se habían derrumbado...ya no tendría la ayuda de la familia de Mark al no poder comprometerla con él. En esos momentos eso la devastaba más que el hecho de haber perdido a su hija.

Mientras Mark estaba en una habitación; estaba más que molesto al ver que ya no podría hacer suya a Chrona ahora que estaba muerta. Ahora solo le quedaba escapar rápidamente a Seaverc para que no lo prendieran. Entonces escuchó a Eruka y a Free afuera de la habitación.

"Que tragedia! Como pudo pasar esto?" –decía Eruka espantada.

"Bueno era de esperarse algo así...después de todo ella no quería casarse...pero me sorprende que haya llegado a ese punto..." –dijo Free.

"Como pudo acometer contra su propia vida! –dijo Eruka- y como logro suicidarse?" –preguntó temerosa.

"Si –dijo Mark saliendo- alguien sabe el motivo de su muerte?...como se mato?"

"Bueno...no hay herida y nada parecido...asi que seguramente se enveneno" –dijo Free.

"Enveneno...y como consiguió el veneno? Ella no podía salir de la casa"

"Eso no sabría decirle...pero fue un veneno muy fuerte" –dijo Free.

"Mmm..._esto es sospechoso_" –pensó Mark y se separo de ellos. Se dirigió a la habitación de Chrona y comenzo a buscar algo con lo que ella había logrado quietarse la vida. Estuvo inspeccionado cada rincón, hasta que al ver debajo de la cama encontró el frasco. Lo agarró y lo miro fijamente; no había ninguna etiqueta ni señal alguna; pero al darle la vuelta y ver la base; encontró algo que lo dejo sorprendido.

"Medusa! –dijo entrando estrepitosamente a su estudio, Medusa no estaba de buen humor y le lanzó una mirada envenenada- el Shinigami tiene algo que ver" –dijo con seriedad, entonces Medusa lo miro extrañada.

"como lo sabes?"

"En ese frasco estaba el veneno con el que ella se meto...fíjate bien" –dijo lanzándole el frasco; Medusa lo agarró y lo inspecciono, hasta dar con lo que Mark había encontrado. En la base estaba la mascara de Shinigami-sama, la marca típica del bando de Shinigami-sama.

"como llegó esto a sus manos?" –preguntó Medusa sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

"no lo se...a menos.."

"a menos que qué?"

"A menos que ella nos haya estado engañando" –dijo Mark. De tan solo pensarlo Medusa se volvió loca de la furia; arrojó el frasco al piso con violencia haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos y luego los pisoteo de ira.

"Mi propia hija...maldita!" –dijo furiosa.

"quién sabe desde cuando nos ha estado engañando" –dijo Mark. Medusa se quedo en silencio unos momentos, entonces salio del estudio ignorando a Mark; Mark la siguió para ver que es lo que planeaba. Medusa se dirigió a la habitación donde habían puesto el cuerpo de Chrona, entró pidiéndoles a los guardias que se fueran, los cuales al ver lo molesta que estaba dejaron la habitación sin decir nada.

"que sucede?" –preguntó Mark.

"Calla!" –le dijo de mala gana y se acercó al cuerpo de su hija. Puso una mano en la fría frente de Chrona y con la otra mano agarró la tiesa muñeca. Se quedo en silencio unos minutos, haciendo que Mark se pusiera ansioso.

"Medusa que pasa?" –le dijo.

"no esta muerta!" –dijo Medusa con sorpresa.

"Que?...es que no la ves?...esta muerta" –dijo Mark.

"no...no lo esta...solo que sus signos vitales se han debilitado hasta casi desaparecer...pero su alma sigue ahí...apenas la puedo percibir..pero está ahí..." –dijo mirando a su hija.

"C-como?..."

"Escuché de esto antes...una droga que hacia parecer a uno como si hubiera muerto...pero realmente solo debilita los signos vitales y hace que el alma sea difícil de percibir...dura aproximadamente 48 horas...o menos" –dijo Medusa mirando a Mark.

"entonces...despertara..." –dijo Mark.

"Apostaría mi cabeza a que planearan venir por ella para cuando despierte..." –dijo planeando una venganza.

"Entonces podremos tenderles una emboscada..." –dijo Mark con una sonrisa.

"Exacto...cuando los demás se enteren de esta treta.."

"...cambiaran de idea acerca de él..." –dijo Mark.

"Y seguramente perderá influencia...y nosotros podremos destruirlo sin problema alguno..." –dijo Medusa con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Miró a su hija- "si serás tonta...traerás a tus amigos a una trampa..."

"y después de eso...?" –dijo Mark mirando a Chrona.

"Podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella –Mark sonrió socarronamente-... en lo que a mi respecta ya no es mi hija... –Medusa se dirigió a la puerta- ya es hora de aparecer frente a los demás... dejaremos que las cosas pasen tal como ellos lo esperan...y los atraparemos al final..."

"De acuerdo" –dijo Mark.

"será mejor que te escondas...vendrán muchas personas" –dijo Medusa.

"como tu digas..."

Mientras en otra parte, en la casa de Stein. Erick y Rick, en cuanto escucharon la noticia fueron a avisarles a los demás que estaban reunidos en su casa.

"Así que ya todos lo saben..." –dijo Soul.

"significa que las cosas van tal y como lo planeamos..." –dijo Stein.

"Ahora...que haremos"

"Esperar...el efecto de la droga durara hasta mañana por la noche...como es debido la dejaran en la cripta de su familia al descubierto...estaremos esperando que despierte junto con Kid y él se la llevará de la ciudad...Alice ya le ha ido a informar a Shinigami-sama acerca de nuestro plan...Liz y Patty partieron esta mañana a buscar a Kid, para informarle..." –dijo Stein.

"Debemos prepararnos para mañana entonces" –dijo Soul.

"si...por cierto alguien sabe como esta B*S y Ragnarok?" –preguntó Stein.

"Ah si...Tsubaki-chan me llamo y dijo que B*S ya esta mejorándose y Ragnarok ya esta mucho mejor" –dijo Maka.

"Muy bien...las cosas están yendo bien...esperemos que nada salga mal"

"Era de esperarse de Stein-kun –dijo Shinigami-sama- solo él hace planes así"

"Pero me sorprende que Chrona haya sido capaz de hacerlo sin chistar" –dijo Otome.

"Es que Chrona-chan quiere salir de se lugar y que todo esto acabe no importa lo que le tome...a demás de que quiere realmente mucho a Kid" –dijo Alice.

"Kid tiene suerte de haber encontrado una persona que lo ame de esa manera...y él también la ama...esta relación va a prosperar" –dijo Otome.

"Es cierto" –dijo Alice.

"Alice...prepara un pequeño equipo para mañana...solo por si acaso" –dijo Shinigami-sama.

"De acuerdo..."

"y también recomiéndale a tu hermano que cuando entre a la ciudad oculte muy bien su alma, no queremos meter en esto a Escalibur" –dijo con una gota estilo anime.

"Lo haré..." –dijo Alice concordando con su padre.

"Ahora...Liz y Patty se verán con Kid verdad?" –preguntó Otome.

"Así es, le explicaran el plan y esperaran hasta mañana para volver a la ciudad. Stein dijo que poco después del anochecer Chrona despertaría, así que ellos deberán venir antes de que oscurezca"

"Si...pero en caso de que se atrasen, ustedes estarán esperando que ella despierte" –dijo Shinigami-sama

"Así es"

"bien...todo esta bien planeado..."

Kid se encontraba en una pequeña ciudad no muy lejos de la Death City, había recibido un mensaje de Alice diciéndole que esperara ahí a Liz y a Patty; y que ellas le explicarían lo ocurrido. Kid estaba ansioso por saber noticias de la ciudad y más aun de Chrona, por eso estaba muy inquieto cuando las esperaba en un bar, ya era de noche y las do se estaban retrasando...

"_diablos! Por qué tardan tanto?...seguramente se perdieron... Me preguntó que noticias me traerán...espero que nada malo...ayer tuve una terrible pesadilla...y parecía tan real que me ha dejado perturbado...espero que sus noticias me tranquilicen... como estarán los demás...a pesar de que solo los vi ayer siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo y ya los extraño... Como estará ella?...Chrona...como te encuentras?...espero que pronto tu hermano se recupere y así podremos volver a vernos...tal vez eso es lo que Liz y Patty vienen a avisarme _–una chispa de felicidad se prendió en Kid, la gran esperanza de que fuera eso lo que sus armas venían a avisarle lo invadió y creció rápidamente dentro de el- _si...seguramente es eso...!"_

"Ya oíste las noticias de la Death City?" –escuchó, habían dos personas en la barra, no muy lejos de él. Cuando escuchó 'Death City' no pudo evitar ponerles atención, a pesar de que sospechaba de que hablaban de lo ocurrido hace ya tiempo.

"si...una verdadera tragedia para la familia Makenshi" –dijo uno de los dos.

"_Eh?...tragedia...Makenshi?...no será que Ragnarok a..." _–pensó Kid preocupado.

"La líder de la familia, Medusa la debe estar pasando mal...primero tener a su hijo en estado crítico y para empeorar las cosas su otra hija acaba quitándose la vida"

Esa frase rebotó en su cabeza una y otra vez:

**...su otra hija acaba quitándose la vida...**

Kid se quedo congelado, negando lo que acababa de escuchar, no podía ser cierto...ella...la persona que el más amaba...quitándose la vida...la pesadilla que había tenido anoche volvió a su cabeza, tan real...había acabado siendo real...en su pesadilla veía a Chrona en un ataúd muerta y manchada de sangre...esa pesadilla acabo siendo real...

"_No...no...no es real_" –se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia los dos sujetos que hablaban e interrumpió en su conversación bruscamente.

"disculpen, pero podría decirme que se refería cuando dijo que la otra hija de Medusa se quitó la vida?" –tenia una cara de ido que intimido a los dos.

"Eh...la hija de Medusa Makenshi, fue encontrada muerta esta mañana...al parecer se había suicidado..."

"no...Debe haber una equivocación...hablamos de la hija de la familia Makenshi...la familia que es rival de la familia Death" –dijo Kid desesperándose.

"si, la misma...Chrona Makenshi...esta muerta" –dijo el sujeto algo molesto.

"No...no puede ser...tiene que estar bromeando!" –dijo agarrando al sujeto por los hombros con violencia. Entre tres personas quitaron a Kid encima del sujeto y lo arrojaron fuera del bar, Kid se quedo tirado en el piso sollozando.

Después de unos minutos comenzó a llover copiosamente; Kid se levanto lentamente, las gotas de lluvia lo mojaron completamente en cuestión de segundos; estas se confundían con las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Sin un rumbo fijo, comenzo a caminar por la calles de esa extraña ciudad bajo la lluvia...

"Kid!" –dijo Alice levantándose bruscamente, se había quedado dormida en la Death Room; sus padres también se encontraban ahí y la miraron algo extrañados.

"Alice que paso?" –preguntó Otome.

"tuve un sueño...pero era muy real"

"De que trataba?" –preguntó Shinigami-sama.

"Etto...estábamos en una cripta...y Kid estaba en el suelo sangrando y Chrona estaba siendo aprisionada por Medusa y Mark..." –dijo con miedo.

"Mmm...Puede que haya sido una clase de premonición" –dijo Shinigami-sama.

"Eh?"

"Los shinigami pueden tener premoniciones por medio de sueños de vez en cuando" –dijo Otome acercándose a confortar a su hija.

"Pero puede que solo haya sido un sueño...después de todo estas algo nerviosa por lo que pase mañana" –dijo Shinigami-sama tratando de calmarla.

"si...puede ser..."

"Ve a dormir Alice...descansa para mañana" –le dijo Otome.

"bien...eso haré..." –Alice se despidió y los dejo solos. Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

"Otome...puede que haya sido una premonición...será mejor tomar las medidas adecuadas" –dijo Shinigami-sama

"De acuerdo...mejor prevenir que lamentar" –shinigami-sama asintió de acuerdo con lo que había dicho.

Alice se dirigía a la mansión, caminando con un paraguas debajo de la lluvia, su sueño y lo que su padre le había dicho la había dejado preocupada.

"Espero que solo sea una sueño..." –dijo preocupada. Entonces vio a alguien en un callejón, por la lluvia no podía verlo bien y forzó su vista un poco, fue enorme su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Mark.

Ahí estaba apoyado contra la pared debajo de la lluvia, mirándola con una sonrisa, Alice se quedo congelada al verlo. Mark la miro unos instantes más y enseguida inició la huida, Alice reacciono rápidamente y fue tras él dejando el paraguas. Corrió detrás de el por los callejones, pero al dar la vuelta a una calle desaprecio. Alice miro por todas partes dejándose mojar por la lluvia, trato de percibir su alma pero no la encontró para nada.

"Pero...era Mark...no cabe duda...tengo que decirle a Stein!" –dijo corriendo hacia la casa de Stein. Llego en cuestión de minutos y entro estrepitosamente, para decirle lo que había ocurrido.

"Alice?" –dijo Stein al verla entrar empapada y jadeando, Marie inmediatamente fue a por una toalla y algo caliente.

"Stein...vi a Mark...hace solo unos minutos en la calle" –dijo cansada.

"Así que después de todo esta ocultándose..." –dijo Stein.

"Lo siento...no pude atraparlo...lo perdí por la lluvia" –dijo Alice afligida. Marie se acerco para entregarle una toalla y una taza de café caliente.

"no te aflijas...después de todo mañana lo atraparemos" –dijo Marie alentándola.

"Gracias" –dijo Alice secándose con la toalla.

"tiene razón...mañana lo atraparemos" –dijo Stein.

"Eso espero... –dijo agarrando la taza de café- la verdad es que...tengo un mal presentimiento"

"Y eso por que?"

"Es que...estaba en la Death Room y..." –el teléfono sonó interrumpiendo a Alice, Marie corrió a contestar.

"Si...Ah! Liz! –Alice rápidamente supo que traerían noticias de su hermano y escucho atentamente- si...esta aquí...que? Pero como!" –dijo Marie alarmada, Alice sintió un nudo en el estomago.

"que sucede? –Stein se acerco y le pidió el teléfono a Marie que se lo entrego rápidamente- si...Liz que ocurrió...no encuentran a Kid?" –dijo alarmado. Cuando Alice escucho eso la taza se resbalo de sus manos y cayo al piso; Alice se sintió muy mal

"Kid..." –mascullo.

Ya a la mañana siguiente; por las calles caminaba un grupo de personas, vestidas de negro; caminaban en silencio y con un aire de tristeza, las personas veían desde sus casas y también compartían su pena. Su objetivo era el cementerio de la ciudad donde depositarían a Chrona; a quien llevaban para su funeral; Medusa encabezaba al grupo, caminaba cabizbaja; a su lado Eruka y Free también cabizbajos; Eruka con un pañuelo secándose las lágrimas que salían a cada rato, Free con el ceño fruncido; miraba a su ama, que fingía una perfecta actitud de devastación y tristeza.

Llegaron al cementerio y se dirigieron a la cripta de su familia, antes de entrar, los amigos de Medusa se despidieron de Chrona y dejaron flores en su lecho. A la cripta solo entraron Medusa, Eruka, Free y dos sirvientes más; entre los dos colocaron su lecho en medio de la cripta; era una tradición colocar el cadáver de una muerto al descubierto durante un tiempo; ya después la enterrarían.

Los dos sirvientes se retiraron rápidamente una vez acabada la labor; Eruka se despidió una vez más de Chrona y se fue llorando; Free se despidió en silencio y salio sin decir nada. Medusa se quedo unos momentos con ella a solas; la miro unos minutos y luego se inclino para susurrarle al oído.

"atrapare a tus amigos...tu serás el señuelo...me las pagaras por haberme traicionado"

Medusa salio de la cripta cabizbaja; Free ayudo a cerrar la cripta, mientras otros amigos confortaban a Medusa que miro hacia el horizonte; las nubes oscuras no permitían que la luz del amanecer llegara a la ciudad.

"_Ya verás Shinigami...hoy caerás en mi trampa y así acabare contigo de una vez por todas_" –pensó sonriendo.

Kid se encontraba en medio del desierto; se encontraba sentado abrazando sus rodillas en una duna. Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron por las densas nubes en el cielo; levanto la cabeza ligeramente para así ver los débiles rayos el amanecer. Se quedo unos minutos mirando el paisaje; hasta que finalmente se levanto, se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar.

"_Ya lo he decidido...Chrona...esta noche descansare contigo..." _–había tomado esa decisión después de haber estado toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto...De que servia seguir viviendo cuando el amor de su vida estaba muerto?...No encontraba razón alguna por lo que decidió quitarse la vida para así hacerle compañía a Chrona.

Sacó su patineta y se dirigió a la Death City; esa misma noche iría a encontrarse con ella par así quietarse la vida...

Continuara...

**NIGHT: Kami-sama! Un milagro ha cumplido su plazo! Arigatou gozaimasu! **

**RAY: O.o tan raro es?...**

**NIGHT: en TU caso si...me alegra...-w- has comenzado a ser responsable**

**RAY: Eso porque ya hay mas tiempo...vacations! -w- Eso mismo! Ya comenzaron aquí las vacaciones de invierno! XD...bueno la verdad la próxima semana, pero esta semana solo pasamos dos días clases ._. Asi que no cuenta jejeje**

**NIGHT: ahora ponte a trabajar en el otro proyecto ¬¬**

**SHINOBU: haha-que por favor no falles los plazos**

**RYUUJI: si por favor Ray...nosotros los editores tenemos la peor parte**

**RAY: O.O...entendi...me esforzare! **

**NIGHT/SHINOBU/RYUUJI: yeaaaahhhh!**

**RAY: hai...bueno a todos se cuidan! No se olviden de comentar! Please! Los quiero! se cuidan!**

**Ray D.**


End file.
